Unleash your imagination
by J-A-Kd
Summary: C'est tout un paradoxe,cette fille.Mais la vie n'en n'est pas un?Je ne sais pas,je ne sais plus.J'attends juste.Il y a que de la place pour une certaine unité,une certaine force avant l'évènement.Avant la destruction.Mais je n'ai pas peur,jamais.HPDM.
1. I see I haven't changes

**Titre**** : Unleash your imagination**

**Auteu****r : Just-Angel-Kid**

**Discleamer**** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling sauf Swan et mes OC.**

**Rating**** : K**

**Résumé**** : Lorsque la soeur d'un Malfoy débarque dans un Poudlard en guerre inter-maisons, tout le monde doit bien se tenir. En fond de guerre, un Harry et Dray qui se tournent autour. Et si les méchants n'étaient pas réellement méchants ? HPDM – RWOC – BZHG. **

**Note de l'auteur**_**Il y a un fort risque que cette fiction prenne du temps, beaucoup de temps parce que je sais pas quand je pourrais venir et si mon ordi ne me lâchera pas... Toujours est-il c'est qu'il y a des relations homosexuelles et beaucoup beaucoup de langage vulgaire... J'aurais prévenu. Je ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6, 7. Il y aura quelques références au tome 5. Attention : la fic se situe durant la 5**__**e**__** année ! Mettre des reviews c'est sympa pour l'auteur, oubliez pas ça... **_

**UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION !**

**POV Swan.**

J'ai le syndrome de la feuille blanche. Pour résumer mes envies après avoir écouté les _Bizarr'Sisters_, m'avoir fait un masque pour ma peau, avoir posé un exfoliant sur celle-ci, avoir essayé le vernis rouge, noir, vert, jaune, rose pour choisir le violet pour mes ongles, prit un bain dans le jacuzzi et non dans la baignoire, mit ma noble tête dans la cheminée pour voir s'y avait pas quelqu'un à-l'-autre-bout-du-réseau même s'il parlait pas un mot d'anglais, ramassé mon bouquin de potions pour le poser sur mon lit et après le remettre sur mon bureau... Je me faisais chier !

Mon petit copain formidable _(au passage, il ne m'avait toujours pas envoyé la moindre lettre à moins que mon cher grand frère est réceptionné par inadvertance MON courrier)_ était à l'autre bout du monde, quelque part perdu entre Marseille et Cannes, en France quoi... l'autre bout du monde. Et moi, j'étais entrain de me faire chier alors, j'ai pris le journal que j'avais acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse et j'ai écris dedans.

Bon, pas écris _« Cher journal... »_ comme une stupide chose, j'ai écris tout simplement que _« Putain, je me fais chier. »_ Parce que je suis une Malfoy et qu'une Malfoy n'utilise pas un journal intime pour écrire des choses intimes mais pour faire chier le journal, d'ailleurs, une Malfoy n'écrit tout simplement pas dans un journal intime mais on fera une petit impasse aux règles des Malfoy pour aujourd'hui.

J'étais donc devant mon journal après avoir fait les choses que je vous ai décrites plus haut quand tout d'un coup, on entra dans ma chambre. _(A savoir : personne entre dans ma chambre sans toquer sauf 3 personnes : mon parrain, mon frère et mes parents... Merde, ça fait 4.)_

-Swan, est-ce que tu voudrais bien lever ton royal cul du lit et sortir ?

-Pour faire quoi ?

Ah, j'oubliais, je suis dans ma période adolescente_, fuck the world, fuck the people_, ça fait peut-être 3 semaines que je suis pas sortie de ma chambre. Ce que je fais, c'est me plaindre dans ma chambre, aller à la salle de bain, me plaindre, lire des magasines people _« Sorcière mag »_ entre autre, me plaindre, dormir et bouffer.

-Parce que j'ai dit qu'on allait sortir et arrête d'être emmerdante.

-T'es pas mon père.

-Swan, tu cesses tes caprices d'enfant de 5 ans et tu files t'habiller.

Merde, j'vous préviens, j'ai des tendances un peu naturiste et actuellement, je suis en soutien-gorge et jean.

-T'es toujours pas mon père.

-Swan.

-Quoi ?

_-Wigardium leviosa_.

Et c'est comme ça qu'un mercredi bien tranquille, je me suis trouvée à 15 mètres du sol sans pouvoir descendre car j'avais oublié ma baguette quelque part dans le Manoir.

-Laisse moi descendre

-Tu descends si tu t'habilles. _Finite incantem_. T'as trois minutes.

-Tu comptes sortir quand même ?

-Non, je sors pas de ta chambre et mets pas tes foutus habits de Moldus.

J'ai mis une demi-heure pour m'habiller et quinze minutes pour me maquiller. Quand je suis ressortie, mon cher grand frère a cru faire une crise cardiaque et tout ce qu'il a su faire, c'est de me traîner sous l'eau pour m'enlever tout mon maquillage que j'avais fidèlement imité de _« Sorcière Mag' »._

Nous sommes allés dans la pièce remplie de cheminées et il m'a dit d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. Après avoir subit ce voyage, nous sommes arrivés.

-On va où ?

-Tu verras bien.

-On est quel jour ?

-15 août.

-Heiiin ? Quoiii ? Déjà ? Wah, c'est abusé comment le temps passe vite...

-Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas sorti de la maison depuis 3 semaines. Ecoute, Swan, tu vas rentrer à Poudlard, t'as 14 ans pas 18 alors arrête ta putain de comédie d'adolescente. Je t'ai emmenée ici pour que tu t'achètes des fringues pour la rentrée vu que, je te rappelle, tu t'es fais virée de ton institut, donc tu vas à Poudlard. Alors ici comme à Poudlard, t'es sous ma responsabilité et je te laisserai pas faire une seule de tes conneries, s'énerva-t-il, c'est clair ?

-Ok, ok, c'est bon... On va où ?

-Donne moi la main, je veux pas que tu te perdes.

-J'suis pas un bébé.

-Ta gueule et suis moi.

Ah oui, j'vais rentrer à Poudlard cette année parce que je me suis fait virée de l'Institut' hyper chic, hyper cher où j'étais... C'était une institution tenue par des sorcières à la retraite, des espèces de nonnes qui ont pas appréciées les nombreuses escapades que j'ai fait, ni la collection de petits copains que j'ai eu mais surtout pas ma dernière farce. J'avais jeté un sort aux fesses de ma chère et aimée Directrice qui arrêtait pas de se gratter les fesses qui, elles, étaient pincées. Trop drôle sa tête.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la tête de mon père quand il a su que j'avais été virée mais le mieux, ça a été la tête du frangin quand il a su que je débarquais à Poudlard : il est passé du vert au blanc et après au jaune. J'crois même qu'il a fait s'évanouir avant que ma mère se demande ce qu'elle avait fait à Merlin pour avoir son unique fille aussi conne...

Nous sommes allés chercher des fringues (affreuses blouses noires) pour moi et là, on a croisé les meilleurs amis du frangin, Potter et sa clique.

-C'est encore l'une de tes putes, Malfoy ? a demandé Weasley

-Depuis quand t'as les moyens de payer Guipure ? Ton père a eu une promotion ou ta mère s'est encore fait prendre par le ministre ? a répliqué mon frère

-Sale fils de mangemort, sale petite fouine...

-Arrête de t'énerver Weasel, tu m'excites quand t'es tout rouge, on dirait un Vercrasse qui a trouvé de l'or. Fais toi y, mes fringues, c'est l'équivalent du salaire annuel de ton père. Ca fait mal, hein ?

Et tandis que le garçon-qui-a-survécu-Alléluia et la fille qui avait les cheveux en bataille _(Grangé ? Grange ? Quelque chose comme ça)_ retenait le sang-pur le plus pauvre de la planète, j'ai rigolé. Au départ, j'pouffais dans mon coin et puis après, je me suis mise à rire. Non mais c'est vrai que c'était drôle d'avoir un truc tout rouge des cheveux aux pieds retenus par quelqu'un de tout noir et une chose infâme.

-T'as quoi à rire, toi ? demande la fille moche.

-Granger, tu lui parles pas comme ça, sale Sang-de-bourbe, tu vas la souiller, dit mon frère.

-J'trouvais juste ça drôle de voir le mec le plus pauvre entouré d'un mec riche et d'une nana qui a juste un peu de thunes. Vous vous complétez très bien, dis-je d'une voix traînante, maintenant la pute de Malfoy et Malfoy vont dégager. Allez, viens.

Mon frère s'est excité à l'extérieur en me disant que le fait qu'on parte leur donnait l'impression de gagner et que c'était pas du tout bien ça pour l'image de marque des Malfoy ce à quoi, je lui ai dit que de toute manière, on avait terminé de tout acheter et lui m'a dit que c'était pas la question mais un principe et il a terminé par m'interdire de les fréquenter.

Faut savoir que mon frère est _très légèrement_ parano et qu'il me prend pour une pute. Même s'il me l'a jamais dit de cette façon, il me rapproche la plupart du temps de vouloir faire comme les mannequins moldus et d'être trop _molduliser._ A part ça, c'est le meilleur grand frère de tout les temps.

Nous sommes revenus à la maison et il est allé faire du Quidditch derrière le Manoir sur le grand terrain qu'on a.

Je suis rentrée chez moi avec une seule envie qui était de dormir. J'étais réellement épuisée de la sortie et en plus, le rouquin commençait sérieusement à me faire chier à hanter ma tête. Et je me suis écroulée comme une masse en rêvant de lancer des _Avada Kedavra_ sur un rouquin insignifiant mais pas tant que ça.

-Maîtresse, réveillez-vous, maîtresse, Madame vous attends pour servir le dîner.

Je me suis fait réveillée par un elfe de maison à qui j'ai lancé mon fameux regard _dégage-maintenant-si-tu-veux-pas-mourrir-dans-d'atroces-souffrances_ qui fait toujours des effets absolument magnifiques. Et je suis descendue me taper un de ces dîners chiants de famille où ils n'ont parlé que de moi, moi et moi.

Vous saviez que dans chaque famille, il faut quelqu'un qui la soude cette famille ? Ben, c'est moi. En gros dès que je fais quelque chose même quand je fais rien, c'est de ma faute. Génial ! En plus, y'avait mon parrain à table qui arrêtait pas de rassurer mon cher père en lui disant qu'il serait deux pour veiller sur moi à Poudlard. Le top ! Alors pour bien montrer que c'était pas du tout gentil, je me suis mise à faire des petites boulettes de pain que j'ai mis dans ma soupe et pour terminer, j'ai pris ma cuillère et je tapais dans ma soupe.

J'étais heureuse, franchemernt, un rien me rend heureux quand mon père m'a dit que s'il entendait encore une fois un _« Ploc »,_ il me foutrait une fessée déculottée.

-Hein ? Une fessée déculottée ? Mais Papa, j'ai plus 2 ans...

-Tu te comportes comme tel alors je vais t'éduquer selon l'âge de ton comportement. Et ne discute pas jeune fille sinon je le fais maintenant.

Je lui ai renvoyé un regard noir et il s'est mis à sourire, heureux comme tout. C'est dégoûtant ! Quand j'ai pu enfin dégager de table, j'suis montée dans la chambre de mon grand frère qui est arrivé une heure après...

-Nan mais j'hallucine ! Une fessée déculotée...

Le con, il s'est mis à rire.

-Avoue que parfois, tu exagères. Bon, prête pour Poudlard ?

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes, tout va bien se passer...

-Si tu le dis. Bon, va dormir, ta vue me fatigues.

Je suis allée me coucher et sans que je m'apercoive, je me suis retrouvée sur le quai 9 3/4. J'avais pas vu les vacances passées. Mes parents nous ont fait des recommandations avant de quitter le Manoir parce que, c'est bien connu, un Malfoy ne dit rien à l'extérieur de son espace vital, en gros, le Manoir. Les recommandations portaient, en majorité, sur moi, ma future maison Serpentard, mes mecs et surtout mes conneries. Mes parents avaient l'air de plaindre sincèrement mon frère et moi, comme d'habitude, j'existais pas sauf pour les bêtises.

Nous sommes montés dans le train, avons cherchés un wagon et puis quelqu'un est entré.

Cette personne, Blaise Zambini, je la connaissais depuis toute petite. Il s'est exclamé jovial :

- Wahou ! Il faut un tremblement de terre pour voir Swan Malfoy réunie avec son cher grand frère Drago Malfoy... Alors, c'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

Fin du Pov de Swan.


	2. I love my mind

**Titre ****: Unleash your imagination**

**Auteur**** : Just-Angel-Kid**

**Disleamer ****: Tout est à JKRsauf les OC qui sont à moi.**

**Chapitre ****: 2 « I love my mind »**

**Note de l'auteur : **_**A écouter avec "Lady" de Modjo. Merci pour toutes vos appréciations et j'vais souhaiter un gros bon anniv' à Mamou' même si ce connard il a prit une vidéo de moi entrain de m'gamèle sur une moto. Kho, j't'aime (j'sais tu vas pas lire ça vu que tu sais pas lire hin, hin...). Oubliez pas que j'AIME vos reviews. **_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Anthéa : **Oooh, ma première revieweuse pour ma fic'!! Comment ça va ? Cette fic' j'la veux drôle comme moi entrain de galérer chez moi le soir à me demander quoi faire alors que je sais que j'ai trois tonnes de devoirs. Swan, c'est une fille de mon ancien bahut qui était blonde et qui était assez superficielle et j'trouvais son prénom jolie même si je la connaissais pas (bah ui, moi, j'étais plus âgée qu'elle...) sinon sa personnalité à mon OC chéri c'est moi, lol. Quand à ses sentiments, ah les femmes... Bisous !

**Catillera : **Ca sera bel et bien un joli HP&DM mais pour l'instant, je mets les bases... Sinon pour Swan, elle sera avec Ronny-chounet. Et Hermione avec Blaise si tout va bien. Ce qui est sure c'est le HPDM et le SWRW après le reste, faut gérer ça avec mon inspiration... Merci pour ta review

**Strawb3rries : **Coucou, merci pour ta review (au passage, j'aime bien ton pseudo...) )

**UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION !**

**I LOVE MY MIND**

**POV Drago.**

Je dois être froid, de glace. Comme ça si un jour, je vivrais en Alaska avec des pingouins, je m'adapterais très vite... Enfin, même si, pour l'instant, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'aller émigrer en Antarctique. Là-bas, c'est la dèche. Et en plus, dans le genre coin peuplé que de Moldus, je demande pas mieux... Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui, s'il continue, va partir là bas par la force de ma volonté. En fait, ils sont même deux.

Qu'on me laisse réfléchir... j'envoie d'abord ma crétine de soeur ou mon idiot de meilleur ami ? Ca fait, exactement, depuis une heure que je n'arrête pas d'entendre le roucoulement, pardon, le bavardage intensif de ma soeur sur sa dernière connerie qui lui a valu l'exclusion. Et c'est à qui qu'on refile le paquet de sa surveillance ? C'est à bibi comme par hasard. Déjà que _Potter-le-survivant-je-suis-toujours-en-vie-ouistiti_ commence sérieusement à me casser la cacahuète à être toujours en vie ! Il pourrait pas mourir une bonne fois au lieu de jouer aux revenants ? Mais alors si je me tape en plus ma soeur, je cours limite à la catastrophe. Non, en fait, c'est une catastrophe. A chaque fois que je passe après Swan, je suis obligé de ramasser les pots cassés. Et moi, Drago Malfoy, je ramasse ces pots parce que c'est ma chère soeur qui les a fait ! Tout le monde sait très bien qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ramasser quelque chose et ne s'abaisse pas en général.

- Dray, chéri... J'viens enfin de te trouver... Mais c'est qui elle ?

-Salut, répondis-je à Pansy.

Merde, j'l'avais oubliée celle-là. Ils ont tous décidé de me pourrir cette année ou quoi ? Bon, Pansy est très gentille, parfois un peu conne mais elle est féministe au plus au point. Le matin, je tire la gueule parce que Madame est encore entrain de parler avec Millicent de putain de droits de la femme. Et le droit de la boucler, ils l'ont oublié ? Bref, je sens que cette année va être très longue.

-Elle s'est ma soeur. Swan... Tu t'en souviens ?

-Swan..., pâlit Pansy.

Putain, serais-je atteint d'Alzheimer précoce ? Pansy a rencontré ma très admirable soeur il y a 4 ans de ça. Et mon adorable soeur a décidé de lui faire une surprise. Il faut savoir que Pansy a en horreur les verres de terre et que, ce soir là, elle dormait chez nous...

_Flash Back _

Il est minuit, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Je me retourne dans mon lit. Il fait chaud. J'flippe un peu la vérité. Poudlard, c'est à la rentrée... Et je me répète cette phrase : _« Poudlard, c'est à la rentrée »_ comme une douce litanie qui est censé m'aider à m'endormir mais c'est pas le cas.

J'vais partir du Manoir. J'vais laisser seule ici ma petite soeur. D'ailleurs, en pensant à elle, une suée arrive. Elle commence à avoir un corps de femme et avec toutes les conneries qu'elle a pas déjà faite, je sens que quand elle deviendra une vraie femme, ça sera... terrible. J'imagine mille et une tortures pour ses futurs mecs. Et, bizarrement, j'arrive à m'endormir.

Je dors bien tout quand tout d'un coup, j'entends un hurlement. Un de ces hurlements indignes d'un Malfoy Mon cerveau ne fait qu'un tour, nous avons qu'un invité en la présence de Pansy.

Et ma soeur n'aime pas Pansy...

Je me lève presque en courant mais pas tout à fait _(un Malfoy doit être digne en toute circonstance)_ et je vais dans la chambre de ma soeur. Je m'approche de son lit pour constater qu'il est vide.

Inspire, expire, Drago. Avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, je décide d'aller faire un tour dans la chambre de Pansy qui se situe à 50 mètres à peine de la mienne.

Là bas, je vois mes parents réveillés et très calmes (_euphémisme pour dire que mon père lance des Avada Kedavra sur tout ce qui tombe sous ses yeux et que ma mère est prête à faire marcher encore une fois ses charmantes cordes vocales... Mais, bien sûr, un Malfoy ne crie pas_) avec une Pansy en pleurs.

-Qui qui passe ? demandai-je.

Je pris exprès un ton idiot pour ne pas paraître comme un suspect vu que, visiblement, ma soeur avait disparu dans la nature et qu'il fallait un coupable et que j'étais le seul réveillé et que... bref. Il s'agissait là de ma survie mais il faut savoir qu'un Malfoy prend un ton d'idiot exprès.

-Y'A CAAAAAAAAAA. DES VERRRES DE TEEEEEEEEEEEERRES, cria Pansy avant de s'effondrer de nouveau en larmes en bougonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à _« Oh Maman Merlin, j'ai été touché par des choses visqueuses... »_

-Où est ta soeur ? demanda mon père.

-Gné ? 'Cune idée.

Ma mère soupira et vu sa tête, j'en conclus que ce n'était que le 150 e soupir depuis le réveil en douceur que nous avait fait subir Pansy.

-Dobby, va chercher Swan.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, Dobby arriva avec Swan, il était très essoufflé. Et il se mit à dire très rapidement comme s'il craignait qu'on le décapite sur place que Maîtresse Swan avait été très méchante, qu'elle l'avait fait courir mais que Dobby était un bon elfe et avait réussi à la rattraper. Alléluia, on a retrouvé la méchante soeur, me suis-je dit.

Swan était entrain de fixer le sol quand elle du regarder mon père en face et elle vit en biais la tête de Pansy. Et elle s'est mise à rire. Il faut savoir que quand ma soeur rit, elle pouffe dans son coin pour que, quelques minutes plus tard, on la retrouve entrain de se rouler par terre et, limite, de se pisser dessus. Comportement très indigne d'un Malfoy, notez bien... Mon père la vit rire et alors tous ses soupçons s'envolèrent pour faire place à une seule certitude : ma soeur était coupable.

-Swan Malfoy, veuillez-vous excuser maintenant pour avoir placer ces immondes choses visqueuses sur son visage.durant le sommeil de votre amie

-Excuse moi, répèta ma soeur, sale petit bouledogue à la con qui est en plus une grosse cafteuse, bougonna-t-elle.

-Nous en reparlerons jeune fille et maintenant allez dans votre chambre.

Ma soeur recroisa le regard de Pansy et je sus, cette nuit là, que Pansy allait tout faire pour oublier cette épisode humiliant et ne plus penser à ma soeur.

_Fin du flash-back _

Ma soeur regarda avec un sourire Pansy qui, elle, semblait prête à tapisser l'intérieur du wagon pour après tomber à la renverse. Pour désamorcer cette situation de crise, je décidai de proposer une visite du train, sous-entendu, ouvrons tous les compartiments jusqu'à tomber sur Potter et toute sa clique pour leur faire la peau.

Je ne fais pas du tout une fixette sur Potter mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a décidé de se dresser contre moi, Drago Malfoy, lors de sa première année... Donc, depuis ce jour, j'ai décidé de lui faire payer. Blaise dit qu'il faut que j'aille voir un psychomage parce que, selon lui, ce n'est pas normal d'avoir accrocher un grand poster de Potter dans la salle commune et de jouer à balancer des fléchettes dès que j'ai du temps libre. Mais Blaise, lui, est très con quand il se met à parler des choses de la vie comme emmerder le plus Potter et c'est pour ça que c'est absolument pas vrai... Bref. Un Malfoy ne ment jamais. Sauf quand c'est nécessaire mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien entendu.

Après avoir parcouru 3 wagons entiers et ouvert 46 compartiments, j'exagère pas du tout, nous tombons sur Potter, Weasley 1, Weasley 2, Granger et Londubat. La clique au complet ! Comme j'ai eu le temps de rôder ma soeur sur ce qu'il fallait faire, je la laisse commencer les hostilités.

-Alors la Belette, t'as réussi à avoir 2 noises à force de mendier ?

-La pute, le retour... T'es toujours aussi bimbo ou tu le fais exprès.

Mais je vais lui refaire le portrait à cet enculé de parler comme ça à MA petite soeur. Y'a personne qui a le droit de lui dire ça. J'hésite entre la méthode moldu et la méthode sorcière quand j'entendis :

-T'inquiètes pas, mes tarifs sont inaccessibles pour toi, je suis une pute de luxe. Pas une pute qui fait le trottoir. _Sluuuurrrp_.

Et je vis ma soeur mimer une femme entrain de lécher (ou d'avaler ?) le sexe d'un garçon... Elle était entrain de mimer une putain de fellation. Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer...

-C'est bien ce qu'elle fait ta mère non ? continua-t-elle

-Et toi, tu t'es bien fait baiser par ton père ou pas ?

J'ai pas réfléchis. Direct, je saute sur la Belette. Pouf une balayette, paf un coup dans son nez, pouf un coup dans le ventre, une balayette plus tard, je lui plante ma baguette sous sa narine d'enfoiré. Et je m'entends murmurer très doucement :

-Tu vas aller t'excuser auprès d'elle et tu vas arrêter de mal lui parler.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Potter et la clique essayer d'intervenir tandis que ma soeur et mes copains les menacent. Je suis très calme. Trop calme. Putain, je vais lui exploser la tête à ce bâtard. Weasley comprend que je suis énervé et qu'il faut qu'il choisisse assez rapidement s'il préfère vivre encore un peu ou mourir maintenant. Il se lève avec ma baguette toujours coincé à moitié dans sa narine et va devant Swan. Je lui mets une troisième balayette et il se retrouve à genou devant elle et prononce de façon piteuse un excuse moi.

Je lui mets un dernier coup et on se casse. Je suis calme. _Inspire, expire, oudaaaaaaaaah_, tout va bien se passer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne elle aussi de faire ça. Elle veut passer pour la crasseuse de service ou quoi ? De retour dans notre compartiment, l'ambiance est plutôt plombé, tout le monde attend que j'explose mais non, je vais m'asseoir tranquillement, prends un livre à lire et je lis.

-Mais non Greg, c'est pas très grave de m'être fait une réputation de pute à l'Institut, là bas, dès que tu regardes un gars, t'en ai une..., explique Swan

Je referme mon livre très doucement pour aller lui coller en pleine gueule. Et je dis de façon très froide.

-Swan, si tu as l'intention de rejouer à la pute à Poudlard, je t'enverrai des Doloris en pleine gueule. Tu fais déjà la honte à la famille, tu me fais honte... C'est clair ?

En me voyant aussi sérieux, ma soeur hocha la tête et mit en marche un objet moldu trafiqué par ses soins, elle m'en a offert un également, et j'avoue, c'est hyper pratique les mipou3. Je me replonge dans mes livres lorsqu'on m'informe qu'il y a une réunion des préfets... Ah ! J'ai oublié de préciser, je suis préfet ce qui m'apparaît absolument normal. Pansy et moi, nous nous levons et nous allons vers le compartiment de la fin. A 850 mètres du wagon, Pansy se remit à jouer la chienne en chaleur sur Drago Malfoy, ça me fait tellement rire de la voir comme ça et de voir la tête de Théo quand elle fait ça et elle, ça l'éclate. Elle dit que personne viendra la faire chier, Pansy est certes parfois conne et perd totalement la boule en présence des verres de terres mais c'est une sorcière très intelligente.

-Drago..., me dit-elle, soit plus calme avec Swan.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça après ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Je suis une fille et je te jure, que ta soeur se cherche c'est tout. _Drakiiiiiniiiiiiichouuuuuu, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime_, s'écria-t-elle alors que Granger et Weasley passaient à côté de nous pour nous jeter un regard dégoûté.

Nous sommes allés à la réunion où l'on nous a expliqué que le préfet doit être un modèle, doit faire des rondes etc. etc. mais le meilleur, c'est qu'on peut mettre des retenues ! Je sens que je vais suivre Potter à la trace et dès qu'il y aura moyen, je mets des retenues ! Génial. Pas que je sois obsédé par Potty loin de là, mais, avouez, c'est quand même space qu'il soit le Survivant et qu'il connaisse rien du monde sorcier avant l'âge de 11 ans. Macgo me retient après la réunion sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves qui se mettent à chuchoter que c'est parce que je suis un mangemort, fils de mangemort, cousin de mangemort... Les gens sont cons, ils croivent les rumeurs et ont des préjugés. Après, t'as Dumby qui clame _« Mélange des maisons, bonbons au citron pour tous ! »_ mais comment veut-il qu'on se mélange alors que pour tout le monde Serpentard mangemort, Malfoy mangemort. Surtout que mon père a espionné pour Dumbledore lors de la 1ere guerre et continue à espionner pour la Lumière, wééé. Quand est-ce que j'ai su que mon père était contre le schizophrène ? Lorsque je l'ai surpris en pleine partouze avec ma mère critiqué Voldemort. J'avais dix ans, ça m'a traumatisé.

On va passer sur les déboires sexuelles de mes parents parce que brrr... le simple fait d'en parler risque de me faire vomir. Ok, je savais bien que on est pas nés dans des choux ou que la cigogne nous a déposés devant la grille du Manoir mais merde, j'avais 10 ans. Après, j'étais tellement bizarre à table et j'osais pas regarder mon père dans les yeux qu'il a décidé que nous aurons _une conversation-homme-homme-jeune-homme-je-suis-encore-ton-père-alors-regarde-moi-bordel-de-merde. _Et là, j'ai appris pelle mêle que OUI, mon père était un gentil et que OUI, il faisait semblant de pas aimer ma mère mais, le pire, et ce qui m'a marquée à vie c'est son : _« Drago, si un jour il m'arrive un problème dû à mon rôle, tu seras le seul homme de la famille, protège ta mère et ta soeur. » _Heureusement, tout va bien pour l'instant à part le fait que je me coltine ma soeur à Poudlard sans compter Pansy et ses crises de féminismes, Blaise et ses envies de devenir psy, Greg et Vincent leurs envies de bouffe bouffe et toujours bouffe, Rogue et ses phrases philosophiques : _« Je suis ton parrain, raconte moi tout. »_, Théo et ses pulsions meurtrières à mon égard lorsque Pansy fait semblant d'être ma pouffe, Dumbledore et ses citrons, Potter et sa cicatrice... Wah ! Je viens de dire Potter et sa cicatrice ? J'suis vraiment dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou. En plus, y'a ma soeur. Merlin, j'ai été maudit ou quoi ?

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Oui, Madame ?

-Vous semblez bien dans la lune... Bref, je voulais vous parler de votre soeur, Swan Malfoy, l'Institut de Star nous a transmis son dossier qui est assez lourd. Elle semble assez instable, j'aimerais donc que vous puissiez son ardeur à faire des bêtises qui peuvent lui compter la vie...

Tiens, j'ai pas été mise au courant que ma soeur a fait des conneries qui auraient pu lui mettre sa vie en danger.

-Comme ?

-Des sauts en parachute moldu à partir de la Tourelle de l'Institut, des évènements de ce genre...

Ma conne de soeur a sauté du haut d'une Tourelle qui est réputée hyper grande avec un parachute moldu. Mais, je vais la tuer. Je vais lui brûler la gueule.

-Ca ne se produira plus, ni à Poudlard, ni dans la vie courante, Madame.

-Je vous fais confiance, Drago. Au revoir.

Je me retire et je fonce droit vers mon wagon. Je la tue quand, maintenant ou après ? Soudain, je remarque le fait que Potter soit ici avec Weasley et Granger. Je les regarde avec dégoût, je lui dis quelque chose ou pas ? D'un côté, il y a ma soeur à l'intérieur que je dois impérativement tuer, de l'autre y'a Potty... Je décide de rentrer dans mon compartiment avec un joli bruit de cape, mon parrain serait fier de moi s'il avait entendu le bruit de ma cape, _shlouuuus, shlassss_, il m'en aura fallut des cours avant de pouvoir reproduire ce super bruit. Merci, Parrain.

-Swan, viens à l'extérieur si j'y suis.

-Putain, Dray, j'ai rien fait, j'en ai marre tu me tombes dessus quoi que je fasse... Faut que je me mette à genoux pour que tu me foutes la paix ?

-Swan. Bouge ton cul dehors, MAINTENANT.

Nous sommes allés dehors et là j'ai vu Potter et sa clique nous regarder et j'crois bien avoir soupiré. Ils ont eu vite fait de dégager après 2 regards _made-in-Malfoy _et j'ai insonorisé le secteur.

-Alors, comme ça, tu veux te suicider ?

-Quoi ? Mais tu déconnes totalement Drago. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de l'embrouille avec Potter tout à l'heure et que ça t'est monté au cerveau mais il est hors de question que je me tue, t'es fou ou quoi... J'aime trop la vie pour...

-Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de sauter de la tourelle de ton ancien bahut en parachute moldu ?

-Ooooh ça. Mais non, t'es bête ou quoi ? C'était un pari avec Shörg et t'inquiètes pas on avait pris des précau...

-Attends, deux minutes... C'est qui ce Shörg ?

-Un pote de mon ancien bahut, c'est un Suédois, eh oui, nous, à l'Institut, on était pas sectaires, y'avait des personnes de toutes nationalités.

-Bah normal t'étais au Luxembourg mais je croyais que c'était réservé aux filles ?

-Non, y'avait l'aile Est pour les gars et l'aile Ouest pour les filles, théoriquement, c'était impossible que l'on se voit avec tous les sorts que les folles avaient lancé mais en fait, on avait vite trouvé la parade, c'était trop cool d'y aller la nuit, t'avais une de ces montées d'adrénaline trop trop puissant...

-Swaaan.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'énerves. En plus, on est bientôt arrivé et tu t'es toujours pas changé.

-Faut absolument que je mette ces trucs immondes ? Olàlàlàlàààààààà.

Elle est donc allée se changer et est ressortie des toilettes avec de tels habits que j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque. Ils étaient où les uniformes règlementaires que j'avais acheté ? Quand je lui ai posé cette question, elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient sur elle mais qu'elle les avait, légèrement, modifié. Entendez, un décolleté pigeonnant à souhait, des pin's sur la robe et une inscription sur l'uniforme : _« Touch me if you want, Fuck me if I want »_. J'ai négocié avec elle mais trop tard le Poudlard Express entrait en gare.

Quand elle a vu qu'elle devait monter dans une barque avec un demi-géant, ma soeur a hurlé un non retentissant et a commencé à se donner en spectacle devant tout le lycée. Je voyais, du coin de l'oeil , Potter et sa clique qui commençait à se demander qui elle était au juste comme à peu près tous les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles étaient apeurés, les Serdaigles attendaient ma réaction et les Serpentard avaient tous reconnus ma frangine et rigolaient tous. Ce qui étonnaient les autres maisons, bien sûr. Je lui demande ce qu'elle veut au juste et elle m'explique qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'elle monte dedans parce qu'elle était _barquofobe_, je lui réponds que ça n'existe pas.

-Dans ce cas, je suis aquafobe...

-Tu n'as jamais été aquafobe de ta vie, alors, maintenant, je veux que tu montes dans cette enfoirée de barque et que tu arrêtes de te donner en spectacle.

-JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAS. Drago, murmura-t-elle en chouinant, Papa i' t'a dit de faire attention à moi et là, tu dois me protéger de lui _(elle pointe Hagrid du doigt)_ et de ça _(le lac et les barques)_... Sinon, je me roule par terre.

Je connais ma soeur, elle en est capable. Je soupire longuement. _Inspire, expire, ouuuudah_, Drago.

-Hagrid, je prends cette jeune fille avec moi en calèche. Toi, viens par là.

Je la tire dans une calèche et Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Greg et Vince me suivent dedans. Je vais tuer ma soeur. J'en ai déjà marre et on est que le 1 er septembre, je soupire. D'un coup de baguette, j'enlève le décolleté pigeonnant de ma soeur et je lui dis que je passerais pour les pin's et que l'inscription va être censuré, ce qui donne après le passage de ma baguette : _« POINT if you POINT POINT if I POINT » _Elle comment à se plaindre mais je la dissuade d'un simple regard. Elle sait que je suis à bout de nerfs et que n'importe quelle autre personne aurait été torturée depuis bien longtemps.

Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans une atmosphère glaciale pour changer... Je sors de la calèche avec élégance et remets ma soeur à Macgonagall après lui avoir déclenché un regard noir. Je m'installe à la table et attends de façon patiente que la Répartition se termine. Cette année nous avons acceuilli 80 nouveaux Serpentards. La plupart d'entre eux, on les connaît depuis tout petit. On fonctionne en circuit fermé, c'est plus simple, ça évite les prises de tête.

-Chers enfants, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année au sein de Poudlard et avant de vous parler de la liste non exhaustive des interdits que Monsieur Rusard met à jour, je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui rejoignera directement la quatrième année... Swan Malfoy.

Ma soeur entre dans la Salle tandis que tout le monde me regarde et moi je regarde en face. Je jette un demi coup d'oeil à ma soeur et lui sourit à travers des yeux. On peut dire beaucoup de choses grâce à un regard. Elle marche droite, fière, hautaine. Une parfaite Malfoy pour les autres mais je sais qu'elle stresse. Après tout, c'est ma soeur. Elle pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête et plus ça dure, plus elle semble s'énerver et, à bout de souffle, me semble-t-il, le Choixpeau rend son verdict. La table entière se lève pour acceuillir la Malfoy et je lui souris. Je suis fière d'elle. Weasley tire la tronche, il doit être entrain de se demander s'il ne cauchemarde pas, 2 Malfoys, cette année. Cadeau, félicitations, Weasley, bienvenue dans le monde réel, me dis-je en rigolant. Je mange de bonne appétit, c'est rare. D'un regard, j'indique à Pansy le fait que les premières années ont terminé et nous les invitons à se lever.

Les autres maisons ont toujours été surpris de voir comment chaque Serpentard était bien « dressé » peut-être parce qu'on est l'une des rares maisons où il y a un réel mélange de niveaux et où tout le monde se connait un peu. On est à Serpentard, on se serre les coudes. Ma soeur suit les premières années qui nous suivent. Nous les emmenons devant le panneau de la Salle commune et prononçons le mot de passe qui est Sueur froide. Nous regardons les nouveaux qui nous regardent.

-Bienvenue à Serpentard. Je serais assez bref. Pour rentrer dans la Salle commune, vous prononcez Sueur froide. Si nous changeons de Mot de passe, ce panneau de bois vous tiendra au courant, il est d'ailleurs à consulter de façon assez régulière. Si vous avez le moindre problème, contactez nous, Pansy Parkinson et moi-même, Drago Malfoy ou le directeur de notre maison Severus Rogue.

Je m'interrompis et jeta un coup d'oeil à Pansy. Derrière elle, le reste des Serpentards s'étaient massés et aucun n'avait de rictus habituel mais des visages graves. Elle prit la parole.

-Vous allez vite constater que les autres maisons ne vous aiment pas car vous êtes à Serpentard. Si vous avez le moindre problème et que vous voyez un élève plus âgé que vous de Serpentard, allez le voir. Ici, dans la salle commune, vous êtes en sécurité. Les élèves les plus âgés vous aideront, vous protègeront. Nous sommes une famille, ici. Si vous avez un problème avec un autre élève, que vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, venez voir les élèves de Serpentard.

Comme les autres maisons ne nous aiment pas et auront tendance à vous qualifier selon votre maison, on vous conseille de vous balader en groupes... Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oubliez pas que votre salle commune est votre refuge. Les dortoirs sont au 1 er sous-sol, les garçons ne peuvent accéder au dortoir des filles. Bonne année, soyez la fierté de notre maison.

Ils partirent, chacun aidé par un 3 eme année. Je regardais ma soeur et fit signe à Hélèna, une fille de son année, de lui montrer le chemin. Chaque année, les préfets faisaient ce discours mais chaque année un élève de notre maison se faisait prendre à partie alors chaque année on balayait les Poufsouffles, abattait les Serdaigles et rentrait en guerre après les Gryffondors tout cela dépendait de la maison qui avait bizuté notre première année.

Je me suis assis dans un fauteuil et à côté Pansy s'installa sur Théodore. Ma bande de potes, celle avec qui j'avais fait les 3000 coups, était à côté de moi. Nous nous taisions jusqu'à que Vincent brise le silence en demandant si on croyait qu'on allait encore se faire bizuter. Et cela parti dans un débat pour savoir comment riposter. Je me leva vers minuit et demi et alla me coucher dans les appartements réservés au Préfet.

-Hey, réveille toi...

-Hein ? Putain Millicent, t'as vu l'heure, bordel ? Merde, on a cours... Est-ce que... ?

-Tout a été fait t'inquiètes pas. On t'attends pour bouffer, grouille.

Je fonce dans la salle de bain me préparer. Heureusement que les 2 eme années avaient emmenés les 1 ers dans la Grande salle et qu'Hélèna s'occupait de ma soeur. Une demi-heure plus tard je sortis sous les rires moqueurs de mes amis, d'habitude, je mettais 3/4 d'heure dans la salle de bain. Nous fonçons tous vers la Grande salle et en sortant des cachots, nous remettons nos masques de Serpentard.

-Alors, Dray, ta mère a encore envoyé quoi ?

-Des muffins, je te jure, elle s'emmerde sans nous.

On rigole tous lorsqu'une furie blonde arrive dans la Grande salle suivie d'une Hélèna qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Je regarde ma soeur qui est habillée avec un haut même pas mettable dans un Sex shop. Elle se mit à hurler contre Dumby qu'il était hors de question de mettre ces putains d'uniforme.

-Et pourquoi jeune fille ?

-Y sont cheuuuuums. On dirait des paysans avec. Putain, mais comment t'arrives à distinguer tes élèves de dos avec leurs putain d'uniforme noirs, hein ? T'es un fou, j'mettrais pas ça. Putain...C'est quoi ça ?

Ca c'était une Beuglante. Mes parents avaient prévu d'envoyer une Beuglante dès qu'ils estimaient cela nécessaire, ils m'avaient prévenu et je regardais ma soeur, goguenard.

- SWAN NARCISSA MALFOY... JE NE VOUS AI PAS ELEVE DE CETTE MANIERE. VOUS SALISSEZ NOTRE NOM ET SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUE JE VIENNE VOUS SURVEILLER MOI-MÊME A POUDLARD VOUS AVEZ INTERET A CHANGER DE COMPORTEMENT MAINTENANT, hurla la voix de mon père, VOUS NOUS FAITES HONTE. FELICITATIONS POUR VOTRE MAISON MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE. IL MANQUAIT PLUS QUE VOUS ALLIEZ DANS LES AUTRES MAISONS. CESSEZ DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME UNE GOSSE SINON JE VIENS VOUS DONNER LA FESSEE DECULOTEE. Drago, fais ce que t'as à faire et bon courage, bisous, nous vous aimons, termina ma mère.

Et l'enveloppe brûla tandis que j'agitais ma baguette pour donner une apparence plus normale à ma soeur. Ca allait être une longue année...

**Fin POV Drago.**


	3. He's nervous

**Titre ****: Unleash your imagination**

**Auteur**** : Just-Angel-Kid**

**Disleamer ****: Tout est à JKRsauf les OC qui sont à moi.**

**Chapitre ****: 3 « He's nervous »**

**Note de l'auteur : **_**j'aurais pu inventer 10 00**__**9**__** excuses mais aucune est valable. Juste ce chapitre est assez sombre comme à peu près tout ceux de ce perso et d'un autre'. J'espère vous aller quand même aimer. D'ailleurs, j'recherche la traduction de la fic « **_**An Alternate Adventure: Goblet of Fire**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Tenshi 93 : **Désolée pour cette suite qui tarde... Mais bon, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ! Dray a supporté sa soeur depuis 14 ans alors, je pense qu'il va la supporter encore... A moins qu'il explose, genre BLAAAAOURRRF ! Alàlàlà.. moi aussi j'la kiffe ma Swan.

**Catillera : **Genre... elle est terrible, franchement, moi, j'la plains ! Nan mais, attends, mets toi à sa place... Avoir un grand frère, Ok, protecteur, bof-bof mais dans le même bahut ? La MORT ! (en tout cas moi, j'y survivrais pas).

**Anthéa : **J'suis pire que Swan. Et t'inquiètes, mon frère me supporte, il passe son temps à s'arracher les cheveux, alors, maintenant, il se les rase P

**Strawb3rries :** En fait pour ton pseudo, j'aime les framboises, donc... Et puis, Swan est sortable (ok, j'ai tendance à la défendre mais bon... c'est clair si ma p'tite soeur était comme ça, je lui fais un haka dans sa gueule...)

**Dororo03 : **T'inquiètes pas, t'es pardonné... L'essentiel, c'est que t'aime la fic'.

**UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION**

**HE'S NERVOUS**

**Pov Harry.**

« C'est une Malfoy, Ginny, une Mal-foy.

Ron accentua ses mots tandis qu'une rousse flamboyante lui donnait la réplique, la rousse en question étant sa soeur et ayant un sale caractère (j'espère qu'elle ne saura jamais ce que je viens de penser), je sens une explosion digne de Tchernobyl bientôt. Quelque chose qui est imprévu, ça va choquer Ronny qui est un peu bête mais il est sympa, hein. Après tout, Hermione a bien du lui souffler une once d'intelligence... Hein ? Bon, ok, je rêve un peu sur ce coup...

-Et alors ? Swan Malfoy est différente, t'es abruti ou quoi ? Cette fille est dif-fé-ren-te, c'est pas parce que son frère est un connard fini qu'elle aussi... Et de toute manière, t'es pas mon père alors je fréquente qui je veux...

-Je suis ton GRAND FRERE alors je dirige ta vie..

-Non, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Ronald.

Je regardais la table des Serpentards pour voir une blonde entrain de rigoler à gorge déployé et un blond avoir un petit sourire tout en buvant de façon aristocratique son thé. C'était étrange de les voir détendus, la maison Serpentard fait peur et les plus folles rumeurs courent à son sujet : de véritables orgies à de la magie noire et, ça, tout le monde en était sûr, tous les Serpentards étaient des mangemorts en devenir. C'est comme un poisson rouge sans eau douce, ça peut pas survivre. Bien que ça soit imagé, c'est la vérité. Je suis pas paranoïaque, loin de là mais j'ai suffisament d'expériences pour affirmer que les Serpentards sont des mangemorts. Prenons des exemples, 1ere année, la fouine arrive avec son air de je_-sais-tout-et-maintenant-baise-mes-pieds_, 2 eme année, le père de Malfoy mettait le journal ayant appartenu au fou _à-la-langue-fourchue_ dans le chaudron à Gin', 3 eme année, le Serpentard m'informe que son père sait où est Sirius et l'année dernière, j'ai vu son père à la Résurrection (foirée, râtée et tout ce que vous voulez...) de la face de serpent. Alors ? Je viens de prouver A par Z que j'ai raison.

Content de mon raisonnement, j'allais me reprendre de la gelée d'abricots...

-AÏE ! HEEEERMIOOOONEUUUUH... Ca fait maaaaaaaaaaaaaal.

-Harry, ça suffit, ça fait la dixième fois que tu te ressers de la marmelade bientôt tu vas ressembler à Ron et quand tu vas monter sur un balai, il va craquer. CA SUFFIT. Arrête de manger. On a cours de DCFM.

-Mais Hermione, s'il te plait, encore une fois... Allez 'Mione... Hermignonne...

-J'ai dit ça suffit, Harry.

Et voilà ! J'ai une meilleure amie absolument tyrannique. Faisant la moue, je regarde une nouvelle fois du côté de la table des Serpentards pour voir la Malfoy se lever avec grâce. Je fixe sa nouvelle tenue et je soupire de soulagement. Depuis la rentrée, c'est-à-dire, trois jours, régulièrement, deux fois par jour en gros, nos oreilles étaient écorchées vives par les Beuglantes des parents Malfoy. C'était soit la voix de glace de Lucius qui devenait bouillante comme de la braise (mais toujours aussi froide, j'aimerais bien savoir comment il fait), soit la voix de Narcissa qui elle était cristalline mais pas très agréable quand elle s'énervait. Et à chaque fois, d'un coup de baguette, Drago réparait les divers catastrophes crées par sa soeur (honnêtement, au bout de la 6 eme heure, j'ai arrêté de compter toutes les conneries qu'elle faisait) comme si de rien était. Et dire que Ron l'avait traitée de bimbo... Rien que pour ça, il avait dû demander à la Malfoy pardon à genou, et en plus, maintenant, une liste prédéfinie, par son grand frère, de mecs faisait que ces derniers se retrouvaient, inexorablement, à l'infirmerie, couverts de maléfices en tout genre... Et Dumbledore le laissait faire, j'crois bien que ça l'amusait d'avoir un peu d'ambiance à Poudlard. Mais franchement... Le phénomène Malfoy se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors avec une pichette de jus de citrouille qu'elle vida sur ma gueule sans que j'comprenne rien du tout. Je me suis retrouvé dégoulinant de jus de citrouille poisseux sur mes lunettes, sur mes fringues, sur...

-Mais t'es trop conne comme fille, t'as un grain ou quoi ?

-Oh, Harrynounichounet a reçu du jus de citrouille. J'suis trop désooooolée.

Elle mit un doigt dans sa bouche qu'elle fit tourner 3 ou 4 fois. Geste à caractère sexuel ? Je saurais pas dire. Tout ce qu'elle faisait été à caractère sexuelle ou assimilé comme ça par son frère qui paranoïait mais bon, c'était compréhensible.

-Giiiiinnnny, reprit-elle, j'ai envi d'un béééééééééébé.

Ah oui, faut que vous sachiez Dumbledore a eut l'idée folle de vouloir jumeler les cours des maisons, et qui on se coltine, qui ? Encore les vils serpents, ces monstres sanguinaires qui ne pensent qu'à sucer du sang de leurs victimes... Merde, c'est les vampires que je suis entrain de décrire mais de toute manière, tout le monde sait très bien que les Serpentards sont des vampires. C'est génétique, on peut pas changer.

Bref, depuis l'idée folle à Dumbledore, Ginny et la bimbo se retrouvent à chaque cours et devinez quoi ? Allez devinez. Elles sont devenues super copines. « Cuuuuuuupiiiiiiines » comme elles disent tous les matins. Ca perce une fois de plus les oreilles. Et Ron tire la tronche tandis que le Prince-des-Serpys-yo-gueh-yo semble plutôt satisfait de la voir fréquenter que des filles. Malfoy arrive à notre table et dit :

-Achète toi une poupamagic comme ça t'arrêteras d'enquiquiner tout le monde. Bien, est-ce qu'on peut partir ou pas avec ta copine ? _**nda : j'vous explique, j'ai une envi de môme en ce moment c'est un truc de fou... Et quand j'ai sorti ça à mon cousin (bisous karim d'ailleurs) il m'a répondue : « achète toi une poupée et fais pas chier » et j'ai trouvé ça excellent donc maintenant ...**_

C'est un truc de fou comment Malfoy peut fixer quelqu'un qui se situe devant toi sans te regarder alors que t'arrêtes pas de gesticuler sur ta chaise (ce qui est totalement faux).

-Tu crois faut je le prenne sexué ou pas ? Garçon ou fille ? _**nda : j'arrête pas de me poser cette question !! Voilà. J'vous tiens au courant :P**_

-Comme tu veux Swan. C'est ton problème pas le mien. Tu viens ou pas ?

Et voilà, Ginny partit avec les deux Malfoy sous le regard courroucé de Ron. Qui se mit à pester contre sa soeur, l'idée de sa mère d'avoir fait des filles, les Malfoy...

_« Harry, vient à moi, Harry, vient à moi... Pars Harry, Harry, cours. Tu es un homme mon fils._

_-Papa._

_-Cours, sauve toi. Le Lord Noir arrive. Cache toi._

_-Alors, Potter, content ? Regardez ça. Doloris._

_Et mon père tombe, s'écroule, par terre, hurle, et il hurle, et son corps hurle et je pleurs, je veux sortir de ma cachette, j'ai peur._

_-Potter regarde moi. _

_Et je le fixe et j'ai mal, ses yeux rouges en face de moi. Et j'ai mal parce que j'ai peur, parce que j'ai désobéi à mon père qui se tord de douleur, il veut s'approcher et Voldemort lance un simple sort des doigts Cruxio. J'ai mal parce que je sais pas qui je suis. J'ai mal parce qu'on m'a volée mon enfance. Et j'ai peur d'aimer, de choyer, d'y aller, de rougir, de créer. Et je file, je défile, je passe et dépasse et le temps court toujours. Je pique un sprint, remonte le temps, ne fait pas attention aux vents contraires, je veux voir mes parents. C'est un besoin je le veux. Et j'ai mal parce que je viens de traverser le Yin et le Yan de mon espit, le Tigre et l'Euphrate de mon corps, le Gange de ma peur... Et je me retrouve devant des yeux rouges. Alors oui, j'ai le droit de pleurer, d'avoir mal, de tomber, d'être briser, d'flipper, d'avoir la haine. J'vois mon père tomber en croix, j'vois ma mère pleurer et se rétrécir comme manger de l'intérieur. Tourbillon. J'vois tous ces morts et je sais plus où je suis. _

_-Sage, Potter, sage... C'est moi qui vaincra. Oublie pas._

_Je veux lui dire l'inverse, qu'il ment, que sa vie n'est que mensonge mais je sais, au fond, que ses ressources inhumaines, insoupçonnés font de moi une pauvre chose, un menteur de première selon certains journaux et un fou bon pour Sainte-Mangouste pour d'autre. Moi, j'attends qu'il y est une chose, une étoile au fond du gouffre qui vienne et qui me guide autrement que de la façon de Dumbledore. Qui voit l'enfant au fond de mon coeur ? Qui voit autre chose que le Sauveur ? Personne. J'ai besoin d'un raffraichissement, de quelqu'un qui me fasse penser autrement que pour les autres. Je vis par les autres, fort de ce constat, je hurle._

-Monsieur Potter, vous vous sentez bien ?

Je relève la tête pour constater que je suis dans la classe de MacGonogall et que les 3/4 de la classe me regarde soit d'un air inquiet (les Griffondors) soit de manière sarcastique (comme sont entrain de faire les serpentards). Ils ne méritent même pas une majuscule. Je dis à Macgo que je vais bien, que je suis ok, que je me suis simplement assoupis durant son cours ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir, elle veut m'envoyer à l'infirmerie, je lui réponds que je suis assez grand pour savoir comment mon corps va. Elle soupire, enlève 5 points à ma maison pour insolence et puis elle reprend les métaphores d'un chat qui se transforme en une louve. J'crois bien qu'on est entrain de travailler sur les doubles métaphores : celles d'espèce à espèce et des gamètes sexuelles.

Elle nous annonce que nous allons nous mettre par deux. Zambini se trouve avec moi. Je me déplace à côté de lui en soupirant.

Parfois, dans votre vie, vous vous sentez seul. Et désespéré. Vous ne vivez plus votre vie, vous la subissez ; certes, vous continuez à respirer, à mettre ce masque qui fait que vous réussissez à sourire et à rire mais, au fond de vous, tout au fond de vous, vous sentez bien qu'il y a un léger problème... Le rire d'un enfant ne vous fait plus sourire de joie mais fait que vous ressentez un pincement de tristesse (très lent mais assez douloureux) car vous vous demandez si vous réussirez à vivre jusqu'à avoir l'âge de faire des enfants (et ensuite de les faire, vu votre orientation sexuelle). Des détails infimes qui s'accumulent, qui font que, souvent, tout ce que vous souhaitez c'est dormir. Après, on me critique en disant que je dors trop.

Il paraît que dans la vie il y a 7 pêchés dits capitaux. J'crois pas que l'envi soit vraiment un pêché capital... Enfin, dans mon cas, je pense pas que ça soit le cas. J'ai jamais eu de parents et les seules choses qu'ils m'ont laissé sont quelques photos où ils me font des signes, une fortune à Gringotts, un nom de famille, un prénom et eux, en rêve, se faisant tuer. Encore et toujours. J'ai jamais reçu d'amour à part un sacrifice... Je suis pas jaloux de ceux qui ont leurs parents, j'en ai juste envi. J'ai juste envi d'aller dans le passé et de les supplier de pas faire les cons, de m'élever, de m'aider, de m'aimer, d'être juste là au lieu de se sacrifier pour la communauté. J'veux juste l'espace d'une courte année avoir mes parents. De me réveiller sous la simple caresse de la paume de ma mère, de sentir l'odeur de pancakes grillés et de marmelade, de voir mon père assit à table en lisant _La Gazette des Sorciers_... Je veux juste des choses simples.

-Potter, t'es là ou pas, par les couilles de Merlin...

Ou comment Zambini a niqué le moment l'plus beau moment de ma vie. Je le regarde, froidement. J'ai pas l'air d'être là peut-être ? Bah faut croire que non. Qu'il veut que je sois là physiquement et moralement et puis quoi encore. J'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai une guerre à mener moi. Pour lui c'est facile. La vie est tracée comme une ligne droite, un fil rouge dans un film ou dans un livre. Moi, ma vie c'est comme du charbon, c'est noir, ça s'effrite, ça salit, ça n'sert à rien.

J'ai une guerre à mener. J'ai une guerre à mener. J'ai une guerre à mener. Oh, putain, la flippe.

C'est pas comme à PES avec des guns qui claquent. C'est pas comme les cités en France avec des voitures à cramer. C'est une guerre où je peux perdre ma vie où des vies sont en jeu. OH. PUTAIN.

-Fous moi la paix, Zambini, moi j'taffe pour la haute société.

-Hein ?

-J'travaille pour gagner la guerre.

Vu la tête que tire Zambini, j'ai du me planter quelque part.

-T'es un abruti, Potter. J'te demande depuis une demi-heure de couper ces putains de couilles de salamandres. Tu sais, couper avec un couteau, faire clac-clac et pas clic-clac, les couilles, tu sais, ça sers au médecin pour déterminer si t'es un mec ou une zouz' mais visiblement toi t'es mal foutu.

J'ai, absolument, rien compris. C'est quoi zouz ? Ca ressemble à quoi des salatrucs ? Et puis quoi, j'suis un abruti ? C'est lui le Poufsouf… Ah merde. Il est à Serpentard. Moi, je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça servait une maison comme Serpentard. Je veux dire une maison où l'adage officiel est le mal par le mal pour le mal. C'est quoi le but ? Hermione cherche souvent à comprendre en apprenant et à chaque fois Ron lui dit : « Ca sert à rien sois heureuse d'avoir un E » et je suis souvent d'accord avec mon meilleur ami mais pas sur ce coup. Je crois que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi Malfoy te regarde avec ce sourire en coin, pourquoi Voldy a voulu faire le mal, pourquoi on tue des innocents, on laisse courir les méchants... J'aimerais juste comprendre. En regardant la classe, j'ai juste vu une bande d'adolescent qui prenait des notes, qui essayait de comprendre la transformation des espèces doublée des gamètes sexuelles. Je n'ai pas vu une bande de méchants contre une bande de gentils, des futurs tueurs quoi qu'il en soit. Non. J'ai juste vue une bande d'adolescent. Et c'est ça qui m'a fait encore plus peur que mon mauvais rêve. Qui, dans cette putain de pièce, qui comprenait pourquoi on était embarqué dans une guerre ? J'crois bien que dire personne, c'était la réponse juste.

On toque à la porte. Ma chère directrice de maison dit d'entrer et on voit une élève de 4 eme année entrer, essouflée. Elle a l'air paniquée. Vous savez comment on voit qu'un élève est paniqué ? Qu'un être humain a peur ? Tout simplement en regardant ses yeux. J'ai vite appris à regarder les yeux des gens pour savoir à quoi ils valent. Vieille habitude de quand je me faisais cramer la gueule à l'école publique de Privet Drive. Autre raison pour lequel j'aime pas Malfoy, quand je le regarde dans les yeux, il me regarde mais au fond de lui, ses putains de prunelles me fuient. Et j'aime pas ça. On m'a souvent menti dans ma vie, on m'a menti et les gens pensaient que je ne savais pas qu'ils me racontaient des cracks. Je le savais, je le sentais. Je regardais les yeux des gens. J'fais confiance à personne et même aux gens qui me regardent droits dans les yeux car j'oublie pas que les bons amis peuvent vous saigner en instant. Preuve en est de Peteegrow, ce salaud d'fils de pute.

-Que vous ammène-t-il, Mademoiselle Heyley ?

-C'est que… euuuhhh… en fait… c'est… faut qu'y est deux de vos élèves qui viennent…

-Qui sont-ils et pourquoi ?

-Y'a eu un léger incident en potion… et y'a deux filles qui sont à l'infirmerie. Faudrait que Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy viennent puisque c'est leurs sœurs…

A peine la fille termine de dire ça que Malfoy, ce sale serpent viscieux, se lève. Il regarde Ron un court instant et lui fait signe qu'il va l'égorger. Puis sortit. Ron pâlit doucement. C'était connu les Malfoy ont des règles d'or. Et la première, la toute première, c'est la famille d'abord. A chaque fois qu'on attaque sa famille Lucius, ce putain de mangemort, fait taire la personne qui a dit ça pour un bon moment. Voir définitivement. C'était l'une des premières choses que j'avais appris quand j'étais arrivé dans le monde de la magie. Et j'avais pu le constater par moi-même quand je lisais la rubrique « Faits divers » de _La Gazette_. Si les Malfoy étaient des personnes biens, bonnes, gentilles, je pense que j'aurais aimé être un membre de cette famille. Ils sont pas unis, chacun sa merde, chacun se démerde mais si un membre de la famille sombrait, on faisait tomber celui qui l'avait fait sombrer. C'était la règle. Hermione est une passionnée de cette famille et selon elle, il y a la version officielle de la famille Malfoy qu'on peut lire dans les livres comme _« Histoires des grandes familles du monde de la magie » _et y'a celle officieuse connue de quelques biographes qui ont tenté de la dévoiler. Bizarrement, ces biographes si on veut les rencontrer, on va au cimetière. Je le sais parce qu'Hermione a essayé de les voir durant la 2 eme année. Elle les a pas vu et pour cause. J'vous avouerais que parfois j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on est tellement dégoûté de la vie qu'on en devient méchant. Méchant, bâtard au point de vouloir tuer, enlever la vie et aimer ça.

On dit que je réfléchis trop, que j'appréhende trop en même temps, je me dis que c'est normal parce qu'à partir du moment où on est un futur tueur, un simple pion dans un jeu trop compliqué pour notre âge, on a le droit voire le devoir de comprendre et pour cela de réfléchir. Je quitte le cours fort peu instructif de Macgonagall et me dirige vers les Potions. On a une heure de Potions avant le déjeuner. Une heure d'humiliations, de tortures morales. Une simple heure, une courte heure qui nous paraît démentiel, qui nous prend à la gorge. On a tellement peur qu'on préfère dormir durant cette heure-là mais on sait que si on dort, on va se faire taper sur les doigts alors on ose rien faire. C'est l'effet d'un cours de Potions sur mon pauvre cerveau atrophié. Eh oui, aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai peur des cours de potions, j'ai peur de ce professeur noirâtre, de ce professeur sombre qui a connu mon père et qui semble le haïr, qui éjecte mon nom de famille de sa bouche comme un mauvais crachat qui nous empêche d'avaler. J'aime pas les cours des potions. J'aime pas Rogue, ce sale serpent vicieux.

Au bout d'une heure, je quitte une salle chaude, poisseuse alors que mon dos est froid et que je frissonne. J'ai encore subi les _chères_ réflexions de ce professeur froid, sarcastique, méchant, énervant et énervé. Rien ne le touche, il est partial dans son masque de cire qui semble fondre inoxerablement minute par minute, dans ses cheveux noirs jais graisseux à souhait. C'est _Roguissime._ Horrible. Âcariatre. Je me précipite dans la Grande salle avec Hermignonne, rejoindre notre meilleur ami que l'on a pas vu après qu'on l'est appelé avec Malfoy. Il est là entrain de manger une cuisse de poulet de façon féroce, animal. Il pousse un soupir à faire envoler toute la table quand il nous voit.

-Alors, Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quoi ?

-J'y crois pas... NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE...

-Hey, mec, i's'passe quoi ?

J'vois Georges et Fred énervés. Apparemment eux, aussi, étaient convoqué.

-J't'explique. Ginny et la Malfoy ont rajouté un élèment dans une potion. Elles disent que non mais bon, apparemment c'est faux... Résultat la potion a explosé et elles en ont reçu un peu... Heureusement qu'elles l'ont rajouté au début sinon ç'aurait été la merde. Putain mais putain. Ma soeur est trop conne d's'être mise avec la Malfoy elle a essayé de la tuer...

-Ronny, réfléchis... Peut-être elles ont vraiment rien mis parce que je vois mal comment la Malfoy aurait voulu se tuer. Et si même ç'aurait été le cas, elle l'aurait mis à un moment où c'aurait vraiment fait des dégâts. Où elles sont ?

-J'm'en fous Hermione. T'as vu l'résultat. En plus, convocation chez le Dirlo.

**Désolée pour le retard mais ça y'est l'intrigue se met en place... J'travaille sur le prochain chapitre. Zouz' ca veut dire zoulette. Chapitre court je sais mais bon :s je le trouve plus dur que les autres qui étaient assez léger. Review ? **


	4. He wants to kill someone

**Titre ****: Unleash your imagination**

**Auteur**** : Just-Angel-Kid**

**Disleamer ****: Tout est à JKRsauf les OC qui sont à moi.**

**Chapitre ****: 4 « He wants to kill someone »**

**Note de l'auteur:**_**Désolée pour l'attente et un merci collectif pour les reviews positives ou non. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de faire des suites de POV. Un peu comme un balayement par une caméra. **_

**Attention :** **Rappel. La fiction a pour rating K. Dans ce chapitre, des relations sexuelles seront sous-entendues.**

_**Pov Hermione.**_

Je renter de la bibliothèque. Presque surexcitée. En fait, je le suis. Cela fait quatre ans que je cherche sans relâche, sans avoir peur de ce qu'il pouvait m'attendre alors que j'avais la réponse pas loin. Enfin, la réponse, je l'ai depuis que l'autre blonde dégénérée débarque à Poudlard. Eh oui, on a pas déjà Vous-Savez-Qui au train qu'il nous faut une invasion de mini-Britney Spears. Pas sûre qu'elle apprécie la comparaison si elle savait de qui il s'agissait.

Je rentre dans la salle commune des Lions et je vois Ryry qui regarde le feu en réfléchissant. Je lui saute dessus en criant mon fameux hurlement de guerre : « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ». Il me demande ce qu'il me prend tout d'un coup. Eh oui, il n'est guère habitué le trognon que je le prenne dans mes bras en criant. Je suis plus réservée d'habitude sauf quand je viens de mettre la main sur la réponse que je cherche depuis quatre foutues années.

« - Regarde, regarde, luis dis-je, en lui tendant le livre.

Il jette un coup d'œil goguenard et totalement désintéressé. Je suis prête à parier sur ses pensées actuellement. Il doit se dire que les livres me montent au cerveau, que je n'ai plus ma tête si je me mets à crier parce que j'ai découvert un livre. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre, chouchou.

-Et ?

-Regarde. Il s'agit de l'un des rares et si précieux et si chers et si… Ok, Harry, j'abrège du livre « Tueurs sorciers à gages : mythe ou réalité ».

-Me dis pas que tu veux devenir une tueuse ? A la limite entraîne toi contre l'autre face de rat mais tue pas des gens pour la monnaie c'est pas valeureux.

-Je sais, je sais… mais j'ai juste regardé et quelque chose m'a surprise. Au chapitre 76, page 2345. Il est intitulé « _Les familles Sang-Pur et les tueurs à gage »._

-Bon… Et ? Putain, Hermignonne, t'as lu jusqu'à la page 2345 ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie, peut-être.

-NOOOOON. Les Malfoy sont des adeptes. Ok. Je vois que je t'intéresse, là. En gros, il existe un club de tueurs à gage et les Sang-Pur fournissent, énormément, de tueurs à gage. Les Malfoy également. Toute fille née Malfoy est entraînée depuis son jeune âge à être tueuse à gage. Elle commence à partir de 14 ans à remplir des contrats. Et pas sur n'importe qui. Ca peut-être des contrats sur des hommes politiques ou des financiers mais selon le livre le C.T.G –ce sont les initiales du Club des Tueurs à Gages- auraient, actuellement, tendance à donner des contrats aux Sang-Pur sur la tête d'ennemis. Tu sais qui sont les ennemis déclarés du C.G.T? Non, tu sais pas ? Les Mangemorts et tout ce qui va avec. Les créatures des ténèbres : vampires, loup-garous, géants, ghyffres.

-Putain. Oh putain. Tu dis que Mini-Malfoy est une tueuse à gage qui va commencer à remplir des contrats cette année ? Des contrats contre des Mangemorts ? J'ai vu Lucius Malfoy l'année dernière Hermione. Je l'ai vu. Elle ne peut pas remplir un contrat contre une organisation dont fait parti son père. Eh puis c'est quoi un ghyffre ?

-UNE ghyffre. Enfin tu étais présent à nos cours sur l'Histoire de la Magie ? Il s'agit de créatures antiques qui se sont regroupés en une seule personne. En gros, il s'agit d'un mixe entre le minotaure et le serpent à six têtes… Si tu veux mon avis, on lui a donné un contrat sur la tête de son père ou sur son frère qui est le futur Mangemort. T'imagines la fille qui tue le père et le frère… »

_**POV Drago.**_

Je regarde ma sœur, le front barré par une ride de souci. On est dans la Salle sur demande. Je suis en marcel et en boxer ; elle en tunique. Elle m'a tirée du lit lorsqu'elle a sentit son tatouage en forme d'œil de biche la brûler. Même système que l'hideuse marque des Ténèbres mais en plus joli. Il faut qu'elle y aille. Elle tient le contenu d'une enveloppe. Et elle allume un grand feu pour brûler cette dernière après avoir appris par cœur les informations contenues à l'intérieur. Je voudrais qu'elle reste, qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale. Je sais que même si elle enchaîne les bêtises c'est pour prouver au reste du monde qu'elle est comme les autres, pour qu'on ne la questionne pas. Je le sais. C'est ma sœur, un point c'est tout.

Je contacte mes parents. Leur explique pourquoi je les réveille à une heure du matin, une heure si fraîche, une heure où tout le monde dort. Ma mère pâlit lorsqu'elle comprend pourquoi et mon père a ce petit éclair dans ses yeux, ce petit éclair que je n'ai vu que peu de fois. Le jour où ma sœur est née et où l'on nous a appris qu'il y avait peut-être des complications pour Lady Malfoy. Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, c'est vague dans ma tête. Il est moins flou lorsque j'ai neuf ans et que je fais le zouave sur le balais. Je suis en hauteur et me gamelle. Ma mère encore un peu faible pousse un cri d'horreur, ma sœur arrête d'arracher la tête de sa poupée et mon père se précipite avec cet éclair dans ses yeux. L'éclair qui prouve que mon père est tout autre que ce qu'il montre. L'éclair qui forme avec d'autres éclairs la vraie personnalité de mon père.

Je me souviens que mon père s'est précipité et m'a regardé en me disant « Tu as mal ? Tu as mal ? Tu as mal ? » C'était comme une litanie, je n'avais pas mal. J'étais juste content qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me fasse des bisous comme lorsque j'avais cinq ans. J'étais un peu masochiste avec moi-même mais content de moi.

Je ne dis rien alors que ma mère se perd en recommandations inutiles, que mon père lui fait réviser tous ses maniements d'armes. Je ne dis rien alors que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire. Je ne dis rien, j'attends qu'ils partent pour parler de frère à sœur parce que mon boulot malgré tout, c'est celui-la : prendre tous les soucis de ma sœur et les jeter à la poubelle. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur pour cela mais avec elle, si, ne suis-je pas son propre héros ? Il me complaît de n'être que son héros. Mes parents partent, enfin.

Je la retourne vers moi et l'admire. L'admire car ma sœur est belle, elle l'est. Incontestablement et j'aurais beau le nier, refuser que d'autres garçons l'admirent ; elle le sera. Toujours. Mais elle restera toujours cette chose qui à un an me réveillait et faisait que je demandais à un elfe de la transporter dans ma chambre pour ne pas réveiller ma mère fatiguée et mon père anxieux de l'état de sa femme. Mes parents, la première fois, ont cru qu'elle avait été enlevée et ce n'est que quand ils l'ont retrouvée bien calée dans mes bras qu'ils ont cessé de se faire souci sur le fait que peut-être, peut-être, je n'assurerais pas à l'avenir. Même si ça me trous le cul de le dire, je suis comme la Belette. J'aime ma sœur au point d'accepter qu'elle vienne dormir dans mon lit même si pour cela il faut que je fasse dégager la fille avec qui je comptais passer la nuit. A un an, elle avait compris le truc et même si, maintenant, je comprends son truc, j'aime bien la laisser croire que je me fais toujours embobiner, juste pour voir l'éclair dans ses yeux. L'éclair de joie qu'elle a pris du côté de mon père.

Je la prends dans mes bras et même si on est au milieu de la Salle sur Demande, qu'il est une heure incongrue, que je suis en marcel et boxer, qu'elle essaye de se débattre se jugeant plus grande que moi et capable d'affronter la situation dans lequel les ancêtres de la famille l'ont placée sans le faire exprès, je la maintiens dans mes deux bras musclés. Je la sers aussi fort que je le peux parce que je sais qu'elle en a besoin. C'est le rôle principal du grand frère : ressentir les besoins de l'autre. Et là, je sais juste que ma sœur a besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Elle me trempe mon marcel blanc en coton d'Egypte, elle peut. Elle continue et me dis juste dans un murmure rauque : « J'ai peur ». J'ai envi de lui répondre que, moi aussi, j'ai peur, tout le temps. Peur que la couverture de mon père soit grillée, peur que ma mère meurt, peur que ma sœur soit malmenée par les garçons, peur de n'être pas à la hauteur avec ce que la famille me demande de faire. Je cloisonne. Je fais semblant. Je me répète : « Je n'ai peur de rien, je n'ai peur de rien, je n'ai peur de rien… » Comme je me le répète, j' y crois alors ça doit marcher. Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis. Je me le suis dit l'année dernière lors de cette fameuse fin de Coupe des Quatre Maisons, lorsque Potty a débarqué avec le corps de Digorry. J'ai compris que mon père allait de nouveau rentrer en piste, que je me devais de faire encore plus attention à mes gestes, à mes paroles. Je me souviens juste des cris, des pleurs. Silence. J'ai préféré oublié la fin ca-ta-stro-phi-que de l'année dernière. J'ai mis deux jours à me régénérer alors que mon père il fait cela en une minute. Question d'habitude, je suppose.

Je ne lui pose pas deux questions sur ce qu'il va se passer, sur ce qu'elle va devoir faire. Je me souviens d'elle, lorsque mon père l'a embarquée pour l'une de ses discussions « en tête à tête » (c'est une vieille arnaque de parents, ça). Il lui a expliqué les vieilles traditions familiales, les traditions qui puent, qui emmerdent tout le monde mais que personne n'ose changer car cela ne se fait pas. C'est comme ça. Les aristocrates sont des lâches, il faut le savoir. Ils n'osent pas prendre les problèmes à bras le corps. Ils n'osent pas prendre ce type de problèmes, en fait. Ils ont peur de tout bouleverser, de n'avoir plus de cadre, plus d'histoire. Et les traditions, les coutumes, les petits riens qui s'accumulent pèsent souvent lourd sur la vie.

Mon père est comme les autres, je suis comme les autres. Je suis un lâche. Alors mon père a expliqué à ma sœur qu'il y avait une tradition ancrée de façon stupide (et ça c'est moi qui le dit) et qu'il y a longtemps, fort fort longtemps, un de nos ancêtres a passé un pacte avec une société parallèle ancestrale qui disait qu'en gros toutes les filles nées Malfoy seront employées par cette société à l'âge de 14 ans. Comme on est dans le monde de la magie, le pacte est impossible à briser et ma sœur se trouve dans un pétrin noir juste parce qu'un con un peu machiste pensait qu'une fille était une honte et qu'il avait trouvé le moyen idéal de s'en débarrasser. Très léger comme raisonnement, surtout très con et inefficace. Surtout que selon la légende, le jour où sa fille a dû se barrer pour sa « mission », il s'est aperçu qu'il l'aimait bien après tout. Ce qui est con, c'est qu'elle était déjà partie, qu'il lui a, probablement, jamais dit vu qu'elle est morte lors de sa quatrième mission et que maintenant, on est, stupidement, lié à cette société de mes deux.

Alors ma petite sœur va partir tuer des gens vu que le pacte portait sur ça. Elle a que quatorze ans, bordel. Moi, j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps à Poudlard. J'aime bien quand elle me fait perdre mon self-control et fait que mes cheveux blanchissent un peu plus. Je suis un peu masochiste sur les bords, je dois tenir ça de ma mère. Après tout, pour supporter Bellatrix Lestrange, faut vraiment vraiment vraiment être maso. Et moi, j'aime me faire du mal surtout s'il s'agit de ma famille. Désolé. Je suis Drago Malfoy et la première leçon que j'ai apprise de Père, c'est la suivante : « _Toute famille devient de plus en plus forte si elle est unie._ » Véridique.

Ses cheveux blonds caressent ma peau et je lui lève son menton. Merlin, ça grandit si vite ces petites choses. Un jour, ce n'est rien des mini-larves et le lendemain, on tient des bouts de femmes. Je deviens très Poufsouffle et je sais qu'au fond si je ne devais pas… Mais, je le dois. Je suis entre le marteau et l'enclume, je ne fais rien, je ne suis pas amer, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire. Je cloisonne, je ferme ma gueule. Personne ne m'a jamais torturé comme les gens voudraient croire au sujet des méthodes d'éducation des Sang-Purs. Le pire que mon père m'est fait ? Une claque dans la gueule. Et je la méritais. On est pas si différent mais on l'est. On ne nous impose rien mais on n'a guère le choix pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on nous regarde de travers si on ne se comporte pas comme les gens attendaient. Et c'est dur d'être différent. Y'a qu'à voir Potter, je suis sur que son cerveau endommagé est dû à 75% à cela. Il est plus simple d'être comme les autres. On garde ce que l'on est pour soi et pour quelques proches. Je me fais chier moi-même. Revenons au bout de femme qui est ma sœur que je tiens dans mes bras.

Elle me dit qu'elle ne sera pas à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas envi de lui répondre les conneries que je réponds à mes potes quand ils m'interrogent : « Je suis un Malfoy. Je suis à la hauteur ». Je sais que le jour où je serais dans la merde, et bien profond, genre 6000 kilomètres en dessous du sol même si je dis « Vous savez à qui vous vous adressez ? Je suis Draco Malfoy », ça ne servira à rien. Mon père le sait et il me répétait « Tu es un Malfoy » pour ne pas perdre la face devant moi. Ma mère le sait. Elle a fait trois fausses couches et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une Malfoy que les bébés ne se sont pas barrés un peu trop tôt de son utérus. Ma sœur le sait et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne fait que des conneries. Pour voir si c'est vrai qu'une Malfoy est toujours repêchée et pour l'instant, ça marche. Mais sur ce coup, ça ne lui servira à rien. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le nom de Malfoy n'aide en rien pour dégommer tout le monde, c'est juste une marque de fabrique. Une jolie marque de fabrique dont je suis fier.

Alors, je lui dis que je sais qu'elle y arrivera parce qu'elle arrive bien à rendre fou mon père, à faire pleurer de rage ma mère et à m'énerver à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle rigole au moins ça, j'arrive à le faire. Je l'aime ma sœur. N'en douter jamais. Elle me regarde en rigolant avec un grand sourire, un des sourires que j'aime. J'aime beaucoup de choses. Dont les MPitroua. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, je n'ai pas perdu mon sens de l'humour qui est énorme mais ce soir, je ne me sens pas à la fête. Ma sœur va perdre le peu d'innocence qui lui reste. Elle est plus vierge, j'en suis sur –d'ailleurs, le jour où je retrouve le gars qui a dépucelé ma sœur, je lui dégomme le cerveau et les couilles- et les entraînements intensifs de mon père à la magie blanche, noire, fabrication de poisons, maniement des armes font d'elle une fille qui a perdu le regard innocent. Mais ce n'est pas comme tuer. Tuer c'est autre chose. C'est l'étape pratiquement suprême. C'est une sorte d'accomplissement de ce qu'elle est, c'est son diplôme de réussite. Il est moche mais qui a dit que les pingouins de l'Alaska font la fête ? Je lui dis, également, qu'elle a confiance en elle pour faire des conneries et la mort, n'est-ce pas une espèce de grosse connerie ? Une bêtise dont les seules conséquences c'est d'enlever la vie, de devenir maître des vies des autres ? Je lui dis que je la questionnerais à son retour pour savoir s'il est vrai que les gens qui tuent ressentent une espèce de pulsion, qu'ils commencent à aimer cela. Elle rigole et elle me sert dans ses bras. Elle va partir maintenant. Il est quatre heure du matin et elle doit partir avant cinq heure de Poudlard. D'un coup de baguette, elle se recouvre et miniaturise des affaires à elle. Elle se fait un chignon lâche, sert une cagoule dans les mains et prend l'AJ-78, invention de moldus que les sorciers ont remaniée, qu'elle cache dans une poche de son blazer bleu nuit.

Je lui dis bonne chance, que je veux la revoir dans quarante-huit heures. Je n'aime pas ces moments « gnan-gnan » et elle me dit au revoir, frangin. Simplement. Elle amorce une bise et quelqu'un s'exclame « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

On se retourne dans un bel ensemble, surpris. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient mon pote Potty-aux-multiples-cicatrices. Décidément, ce gars est toujours là quand on ne veut, précisément, pas de lui. Je lui lance un regard torve comme je sais le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, bande de Mangemorts ? redemande-t-il

Je fais signe à Swan de prendre le petit bougeoir qui est un Portoloin. Elle disparaît d'un coup sec. A nous deux, Potty. Tu viens de me voler des instants qui pourraient être les derniers.

-Pourquoi ta sœur part ? Qu'est-ce que vous traficotez ? Tu veux qu'elle rejoigne son Maître, hein ? »

_**Pov Harry.**_

Je suis très fier de moi. Je viens de percevoir deux Mangemorts en pleine action contre Poudlard, Dumbledore et accessoirement, moi, Harry Potter. Finalement, le fait que je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit est une bonne chose. C'est une chose qui fait que j'ai la très légère tendance à m'endormir en cours mais qui fait que je peux choper tous les méchants. C'est bien connu les méchants se découvrent la nuit et visiblement, je viens d'en trouver deux.

J'étais entrain de faire un cauchemar et je suis descendu avec la Carte du Maraudeur dans la salle commune. Avant, on ne pouvait pas voir qui était dans la Salle sur Demande mais Sirius et Remus ont modifié la carte cet été et maintenant, je sais tout. Lorsque j'ai vu les deux Malfoy dedans, je n'ai fait qu'un saut pour attraper la cape d'Invisibilité et foncer là-bas où je les ai pris sur le fait. La Malfoy était entrain de partir et l'autre Blondie lui disait au revoir. Pris sur le fait les bandits, vous dis-je.

Je demande ce qu'ils foutent là et Barbie number two prend un bougeoir et disparaît. C'était un Portoloin. Je suis trop bête, j'aurais dû prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Après tout, ce sont des lâches et les lâches partent avant le danger. C'est bien connu. Enervé, je demande pourquoi Barbie est partie, ce qu'ils traficotent. Je l'accuse de vouloir rejoindre l'autre face de serpent qui veut pas crever. Quoi que dise Hermione sur l'appartenance de la Malfoy au club des tueurs à gage qui ont pour but d'exterminer les méchants, je suis à peu près sûr que c'est juste de la poudre aux yeux. Ca me semble clair. Tellement clair que j'ai juste envi de stupéfixier la Fouine bondissante et chercher Hermione. Lui faire un retour en arrière pour lui prouver A par B que j'ai raison. Les Malfoy sont des méchants. C'est génétique. C'est comme ça. L'autre con me lance un sourire goguenard et me susurre à l'oreille.

« Et qui te dis qu'elle ne va pas rejoindre ta mère aux Enfers ?

Je sers les poings et ferme les yeux. Je compte des petits moutons. Je dois me calmer. Je suis le gentil, il est le méchant, je suis le gentil, il est le méchant.

-Montre moi ta marque sale Mangemort puisque tu es si fier d'appartenir au mouvement de Voldemort. Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Tu as peur d'entendre le nom de ton Maître ?

Il fait quelque chose de surprenant. Il me montre ses deux bras. Et je vois bien qu'ils sont vierges comme j'aurais pu le voir avant de dire quoi que ce soit vu qu'il était en marcel. Cependant, je ne démords pas sinon je ne m'appellerai pas Harry. J'appuie fort sur son bras, frotte l'endroit où, théoriquement parlant, il aurait du avoir la marque mais il n'a rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? Il n'y a rien. Je ne suis pas marqué. Content ?

Il a une moue presque triste. Je suis sur qu'il n'attend que ça. D'être marqué. De faire parti d'un groupe. Surtout si le chef du groupe, du petit club privé se nomme Voldemort.

-Où est partie ta sœur ?

-Et en quoi cela te regarde ? Tu voudrais jouer les preux chevaliers ? C'est ça ? Tu bandes sur ma sœur, connard ? Hein ?

-Non. Je m'en carre comme de l'an cinq mille de ta sœur. Je préfère bander sur Voldemort plutôt que sur une blonde décolorée. C'est la marque de fabrique de ta famille ?

Il frémit et son regard devient gris clair, presque polaire.

-Puisque tu préfères bander sur Voldemort et que tu en as « rien à carrer » de ma sœur, pour reprendre ton expression, alors qu'est-ce que cela te fait de savoir où elle est partie ?

-Pour empêcher une attaque de Mangemorts.

-Réfléchis, Potty. Réfléchis. Si je ne suis pas marqué, ma sœur encore moins. Bravo pour ton raisonnement. Tu fréquentes beaucoup de poissons pour avoir un raisonnement aussi con. Ah, oui. J'oubliais. Tu es coincé entre Weasley-je-fais-le-concour-du-plus-pauvre et la Sang-de-Bourbe. T'es mal barré. Alors, maintenant, _dégage. »_

Il sort de la pièce et j'entendrais presque le _flip-flap_ de sa cape s'il en avait une. Je tiens quand même à le prévenir que demain j'irais voir Dumbledore. Il n'entend pas parce qu'il est trop loin.

Il est six heure du matin lorsque je quitte la pièce. Les cours commencent à 8h. Les premiers élèves se réveillent à six heure et demie. Bref, je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir et c'est de la faute de Malfoy. Je vais dans mon dortoir et, bizarrement, j'arrive à dormir comme reposé.

_**Pov de Narcissa Malfoy.**_** [Nda : Qui a dit que l'action ne devait se passer qu'à Poudlard ?]**

Lorsque mon fils aîné nous appelle pour nous dire que mon cygne part en mission, j'ai cru que le ciel s'effondrait sur moi et que la terre se dérobait sous moi. Je suis une mère avant d'être une femme. Ou je suis une mère et une femme, je n'en sais rien mais là je savais qu'à ce moment là, j'étais plus une espèce de poule effrayée qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, ce n'est pas un handicap. Ce n'est rien du tout. C'est juste une certaine vérité, une certaine part de la réalité. Je ne suis pas ce que je semble être. Je me protège, je protège ma famille. Je protège ce que j'ai le plus cher au monde.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Lucius, mon mari depuis dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans de petits bonheurs, de grands malheurs, d'éclats de rire, de torrents de larmes. Dix-sept d'une vie. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il se fichait de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à notre fille mais dix-sept de vie commune aide à comprendre l'autre, à être complémentaire à l'autre, à être l'autre. Je savais donc grâce à son dos un peu plus raide que d'habitude, à ses doigts de pied qui jouaient du tambour sur la table et, surtout, grâce à ses yeux qu'il était, en réalité, mort de peur. Lucius dit souvent que s'il avait un pouvoir, ce serait de prendre tous les coups à la place de ses enfants. Pour les sorciers communs, Lucius est un homme froid, qui frappe ses enfants, qui n'aime pas sa femme, qui ne connaît pas l'Amour. Mais ce sont des gens communs qui pensent cela et Lucius est exceptionnel. C'est mon mari.

Il sait ce qu'est l'Amour. Il le fait si bien. C'est deux êtres dans deux corps séparés qui ne pensent qu'au plaisir de l'autre, qui ne font plus qu'un. Quand je me cambre et qu'il est au dessus, il suit le mouvement de mon corps pour me faire ressentir encore plus de plaisir. Il sait faire l'Amour car il le connaît.

Lucius est tombé amoureux de moi la première fois qu'il m'a vue. J'avais onze ans, je venais d'arriver à Poudlard et j'avais les cheveux blonds ternes, enfin, mon mari prétend le contraire. Il me dit souvent qu'il a crû voir un ange ce jour là. Je l'ai rejeté. Il a dû me faire la Cour. Avec un C majuscule, comme avant. Il ne m'a jamais touchée la peau, il me faisait un baise-main, il m'envoyait des fleurs, du courrier, de l'amour. Une présence rassurante. La première fois qu'il a effleuré mes lèvres a été le jour de notre mariage. Nous avions beaucoup de points communs même si la première fois qu'il m'a adressée la parole, je l'ai trouvé impudent. Il s'est accroché à moi. C'est cela qui m'a fait fondre. Sa ténacité. Puis ce que j'ai découvert derrière son masque. J'ai su que je l'aimais la première fois qu'il a laissé tomber le masque. La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, ce fut la nuit de noce. C'était notre première fois à nous deux. Moi car je devais me préserver, lui car la première fois qu'il m'a vue, il a su que j'allais être sa femme et que j'allais être celle qui. Il n'a jamais eu d'aventure ou de relation. Il était amoureux de moi, se fichait des autres filles. Il m'attendait. Lorsque nous en reparlons, je pouffe et lui dis qu'il était très sur de lui. Nous faisons l'amour comme au premier jour.

Lorsque j'ai annoncé à Lucius que nous allons être parent, j'ai eu l'homme le plus gâteux de la Terre. Enfin, en privé. Cela faisait deux ans que nous essayions de concevoir mais je n'y arrivais pas et cela me tuait de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Alors, autant vous le dire, l'absence de mes règles a été accueilli par un cri de joie, une visite chez le Médicomage personnel qui d'habitude vient à la maison et un sourire qui faisait le tour de la Terre. Lucius est rentré du travail et il m'a vue un peu patraque, le visage brouillé et un immense sourire. Il me questionna sur ce que j'avais et je lui répondis. Simplement. Il me demanda si j'étais sérieuse, je l'étais alors il me porta dans notre lit, me borda et alla prévenir son secrétaire qu'il allait gérer les affaires depuis la maison. Il me regarda et me dis : « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que le bonheur n'était que des petits riens. » Je souris et il m'interdit de bouger de mon lit. Il m'apporta un objet moldu : la télévision. Très pratique. Lors de ma grossesse, je découvrais un nouveau corps. Celui de mère. Et il était présent à chaque découverte. Quand mon fils est né, je le trouvais parfait. Mon mari nous regarda avec adoration. Le lendemain, je tombais sur la une d'un des journaux : « Lady Malfoy accouche : vrai bébé ou adopté ? ». J'en pleurais et lorsque Lucius arriva avec notre petit déjeuner et me vis les bras serrés contre Draco qui tétait, il prit peur et puis comprit. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux et je compris ce jour-là qu'il ferait tout pour protéger sa famille. Le journal a disparu depuis après qu'il me fasse des excuses en Une et nous donna 3000 gallions qui sont sur le compte de notre fils.

Je retombais ensuite enceinte. Peu de temps après. J'accouchais d'une fille et Lucius m'expliqua le Pacte. J'en tremblais et me dis que j'avais le temps de m'y préparer. Voilà le jour J et je ne suis pas du tout prête. Je suis encore moins prête que le jour où Lucius me l'expliqua.

Mon mari n'a jamais battu un de nos enfants. Il les respecte, les aime trop pour cela. Il sait les mettre à leur place et sa plus forte brutalité fut une claque que Draco reçu lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Il venait d'être particulièrement désagréable avec sa sœur et m'avait répondu un de ces « ta gueule, j'en ai rien à branler » dont les adolescents sont friands. Mon mari ne supporte pas qu'on me manque de respect. La claque est partie toute seule. L'un des plus beau instants de ma vie, c'est lorsque je trouve Lucius entrain de rouler par terre sous les chatouilles de nos enfants et même si, maintenant, ils sont adolescents et dans leur période rebelle, ils aiment toujours faire rouler Lucius sur les tapis perçants et j'aime toujours prendre des photos. Des instantanés que mon mari, mes enfants et moi-même gardons précieusement.

Lucius n'est pas un homme froid, c'est un homme qui préfère avoir un cercle restreint d'amis sur qui il peut compter. Il est discret.

Mes plus grandes peur seraient perdre mes parents mais merci Merlin, ils vont bien ; de perdre mon mari ce qui n'a jamais été le cas ; de perdre des enfants durant une grossesse et malheureusement, j'ai fait plusieurs fausses couches après Draco et Swan ou de voir mourir mes enfants avant moi. Je pense qu'une mère qui survit à ses enfants est quelque chose de malsain. Dire que peut-être cela va m'arriver bientôt. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Swan même si c'est durant une quelconque mission pour une organisation tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide. Oui, je suis douce mais lorsqu'on touche à ma famille, je sors les griffes et je me transforme en louve.

Je fais des recommandations à ma fille, des recommandations que je sais inutiles car, à partir du moment où nous partirons, je ne cesserai pas d'avoir peur jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Je regarde Draco qui semble être maussade. Nous prenons congé et lui disons que nous l'aimons, que nous sommes fiers d'elle. Lucius fait même une boutade en lui disant qu'il reste le laboratoire de Severus a saccagé (ce que, miracle, elle n'a pas encore fait) , elle rit un peu, doucement comme si elle n'avait pas le droit. Stupide règle qui vole l'innocence de mon petit.

Je regarde Lucius pour qu'il me rassure comme il a l'habitude de faire moi qui ai peur de tout : des étrangers, de la nouveauté, de la foudre, des masques africains… Il me dit que tout va bien se passer, que c'est un mélange de nous deux. Il prend son temps pour me câliner, il prend son temps pour m'aimer. Il me soulève et, délicatement, me porte dans notre chambre. Il me borde. Il me regarde m'endormir. C'est si bon de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre car c'est cela l'Amour : pouvoir compter sur l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et pour me stabiliser, il m'effleure les lèvres d'un souffle doux. Je fais un demi-sourire. Nous nous aimons comme hier. Et ma fille va peut-être mourir. Peut-être est-ce le prix à payer ? mais je le trouve trop élevé.

_**Pov de Ron.**_

Je me lève et vais aller manger. J'ai faim. Je vois Harry et Hermione. Je les rejoins. Je regarde les mets qu'il y a sur la table. Choisir ce que nos papilles gustatives vont savourer est un choix qui frise la métamorphose. Je me verse du jus de citrouille. Je prends des toasts, de la marmelade, du porridge, du bacon, des œufs brouillés et une banane. Le nouveau truc de ma mère est de nous obliger à manger au moins trois fruits et légumes par jour. « e que veut madame Weasley, elle l'a » à l'habitude de dire mon père alors je n'ai rien dit durant les vacances d'été mais les habitudes ont la peau dure alors maintenant je mange un fruit au petit déjeuner, au goûter et au dîner et un légume au déjeuner et deux au dîner.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry qui ne me semble pas au meilleur de sa forme et lui demande ce qu'il a. Un grognement évasif me fait office de réponse. Je regarde Ginny qui cherche des yeux sa nouvelle grande copine –une espèce de saloperie, selon moi- Malfoy mais ne la trouve pas. Je jette un coup d'œil et en effet, je ne la vois pas. Par contre Malfoy me semble un tantinet soucieux ou pas normal. Il ne mange que rien et passe son temps à regarder quand va arriver le courrier. Je me retourne vers Harry et prends une grande inspiration.

« Hey Harry, tu sais ce qu'il a La Fouine ? »

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre que j'ai mis deux jours à écrire (hier et aujourd'hui) cependant j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'écriture de la fiction et puis hier pouff ! c'était comme si j'étais obligée sinon j'allais pas pouvoir faire mes devoirs donc je vous l'envoie et vais me remettre à La Princesse de Clèves, à L'Ingénu, à la lecture de Candide et Othello. La grande joie, quoi.**

**Je voulais juste dire que je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de membres de ma famille pour ce passage et c'est comme ça que je vois Narcissa et Lucius. Je lis beaucoup de fics où Lucius bat son fils ou l'envoie se faire violer tandis qu'il trompe sa femme allégrement mais je ne le vois pas comme ça. **

**Un autre truc, y'a une fille qui me dit souvent qu'elle aurait aimé avoir deux grands frères qui la protègent qui s'occupent d'elle alors que ses frères s'en foutent alors voilà ma belle, Drago a 50% de réactions des gars qui me font le plus chier à savoir mon cher frère et mes cousins donc profites-en !**

**Que pensez-vous des systèmes des POV alternatifs ? Vous préférez ça comme ça ou un POV par chapitre ? (Je vous cache pas que je préfère les POV alternatifs comme ça lorsque j'en ai marre d'un personnage, je peux changer.) Bisous, bisous… **


	5. Oh man, looked my life

**Titre ****: Unleash your imagination**

**Auteur**** : Just-Angel-Kid**

**Disleamer ****: Tout est à JKRsauf les OC qui sont à moi.**

**Chapitre ****: 5 « Oh man, looked my life I'm not like your world. »**

**Note de l'auteur:**_**J'ai lu une review qui n'appréciait pas les gros mots donc je rappelle encore une fois que c'en est parsemé. Enjoy it.**_

**Attention :** **La fiction a pour rating K. Allusion à un ****VIOL**** dans ce chapitre.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Pov Blaise Zambini.**_

Je n'ai jamais vu autant Dray énervé, sur les nerfs, acerbe, méchant, fier. Bref, con. Il me fait peur à passer son temps à regarder la fenêtre. Cela fait deux semaines que sa sœur est partie. Dumbledore a bien essayé de savoir pourquoi et comment une élève avait pu partir, s'enfuir, s'envoler bref disparaître sous sa barbe mais ni Dray ni ses parents n'ont craché le morceau. Quand on a passé sa vie à recevoir des Doloris, à porter un masque, personne ne peut savoir ce qu'on pense réellement. J'ai essayé. Réellement. Je l'ai menacé, je lui ai fait fixer mes yeux des heures durant, je l'ai harcelé, j'ai envoyé Pansy, je l'ai fait mangé à n'en peut plus pouvoir, je l'ai fait boire en le faisant frôlant le coma éthylique. Rien, nada, niet, que dalle. Rien ne sort. Sauf une immense tristesse, une tristesse malheureuse.

Alors avec nos copains, on a pris le parti de le faire rire, de le faire oublier pourquoi il est triste. Nous nous en doutons. Les vieilles traditions des Sang-Pur, tout le monde les connaît mais personne, personne ne pensait qu'ils allaient les appliquer. C'est des Malfoy, bon sang. De cette espèce qui ne respecte pas les règles mais qui font qu'on respecte leurs règles mais personne n'a jamais osé penser à contourner les règles familiales. Encore moins quand elles ont plusieurs petites centaines d'années d'existence. Faut être un fou, un suicidaire et si on ne se fait pas tuer durant la prochaine guerre, c'est pas pour se faire tuer par ses parents. C'est ridicule et surtout ce n'est pas glorieux.

Ginny Weasley rentre dans notre salle commune. Je la regarde et hoche la tête. C'a été bizarre la première fois qu'elle est venue ici. Draco n'a rien dit, n'a rien fait. Il lui a juste indique un fauteuil mais elle en avait rien à faire de s'asseoir. Elle l'a regardé fixement et a dit méchamment « Alors, tu vas me dire où est mon amie ? ». Il n'a rien répondu, elle s'est mise à hurler.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elles allaient vraiment devenir amies, je pensais juste que c'était des copines ou des connaissances. Des camarades de classe, en somme. Je me trompais. Quand j'y repense, je vois à quel point j'ai été stupide. Elles passaient leur temps ensemble même Draco l'avait acceptée. Elles riaient, se moquaient de tout, se racontaient presque tout.

Ginny vient depuis deux semaines dans notre salle commune pour questionner Draco mais si elle pense qu'elle réussira à faire quoi que ce soit, elle se trompe. C'a beau être une flamboyante rousse têtue comme une mule avec un caractère de cochon, Dray ne lâchera rien.

« Tu veux toujours rien me dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir déjà, Weasel ?

-C'est Weasley mon nom. Wea-s-ley. Où est ta soeur?

-J'en ai aucune idée.

-Menteur.

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

-C'est mon amie. Elle est comme ma sœur.

-C'est ma sœur à moi. »

C'est lassant cette perpétuelle guerre des nerfs, c'est un interrogatoire horrible.

« Tu m'énerves, Weasel.

-Tant mieux et c'est Weasley mon nom. Réponds à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Où est ta sœur ?

-Pour que t'ailles le répéter à ce cher vieux directeur ? Non.

-Je ne le répèterai pas.

-Menteuse.

-Où est ta sœur ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu le sais.

-Non.

-Si.

-Tu m'énerves. Pose moi une seule question et je te répondrais la vérité sur Merlin mais tu n'as pas le droit de poser la question « Pourquoi est-elle partie ? ». D'accord ?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

-Je le fais pour toi, tu es ingrate.

-Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de ta sœur ?

-Oui. Une fois. Quand elle est bien arrivée. Elle m'a juste envoyée un « ça y'est » sur un parchemin. C'est tout.

-Elle est en danger ?

-On avait dit une seule question maintenant pars »

Je vois la Weasel partir, secouant la tête, visiblement dépitée. On se retourne vers Draco qui se retourne vers la fenêtre. Elle est partie en octobre, il est début novembre. Il commence à faire froid mais lui, mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, continue à avoir peur.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours connu Draco et sa famille. Je l'ai vu avec sa sœur, avec sa mère, avec son père, en famille ou en public. Ce n'était pas le même.

Comme l'année dernière, quand on a su que le père de Pansy avait frappée notre amie.

Je n'avais jamais vu Drago comme cela. C'était durant les grandes vacances qui allaient nous mener en quatrième année. La coupe de Quidditch arrivait à grands pas et nous étions passés chez Pans' pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

L'elfe de maison nous avait emmené au deuxième étage, dans ses appartements . Elle était dans un état déplorable, en sang, baignant dans sa crasse, horrible. Draco, après avoir vérifié qu'elle était toujours vivante, s'était penché sur l'elfe pour qu'il voit les Parkinson. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé, je l'ai juste vu partir grave, froid, le portrait de son père, tout son corps tendu. Il était effrayant de grâce, de méchanceté. Il est revenu calme, apaisé. Rufus Parkinson n'a jamais refrappé sa fille même si c'était parce qu'elle venait de rentrer des bas-fonds moldus ivre morte, une fois de plus.

Il se lève gracieusement et propose une partie d'échec sorcier. C'est tout Drake ça : ne jamais montrer sa peur, ses émotions, continuer quoi qu'il arrive.

_**Pov Hermione.**_

Je vois Ron qui se lève pour accueillir Ginny et la questionner. Comme d'habitude depuis deux semaines, elle part durant une demi-heure, une heure, deux heures. Elle dit qu'elle est avec Luna Lovegood mais George l'a interrogée. Cela fait deux semaines que Ginny ment à ses frères alors ils l'attendent pour une bonne explication.

« Où étais-tu ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ron. Avec Luna Loovegood qui est à Serdaigle.

-Tu mens. Elle nous a dit que tu n'as jamais été la voir, ça fait deux semaine que tu nous mens. Où étais-tu ?

-Ca t'intéresses pas.

-Si.

-J'suis allée voir Drago Malfoy. Pour l'interroger sur sa sœur. Tu sais, c'est mon amie. »

Ron se tait comme toute la salle commune. Si les jumeaux semblent comme stupéfier lui semble prêt à exploser. Il se retourne doucement vers elle et lui fiche une des plus belles claques que je n'ai jamais vu. Ca la fait saigner. Il semble prêt à la frapper encore et encore. Ses deux frères l'empoignent alors que Ginny lui dit que Drago Malfoy n'est pas comme ce qu'il semble être. Elle part dans son dortoir. La scène s'est passée en l'espace de quelques secondes. Personne n'a réagit. Il demande si ça gêne quelqu'un. Personne n'ose répondre. Il sort un jeu d'échec et se tait.

_**Pov Albus Dumbledore.**_

J'aurais vraiment besoin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard recharger mon stock de bonbons au citron. Je suçote mon quatre-vingt dix-huitième de la journée en regardant l'équipe professorale et les membres de l'Ordre en cercle autour de mon bureau.

Alestor Maugrey prend la parole pour m'interroger sur la nécessité d'enquêter sur la disparition d'un Malfoy, membre d'une famille notoire pro-Voldemort. Ah, s'il savait le pauvre bougre, il en ferait une jaunisse ou une attaque. J'hoche la tête et répète qu'une élève quelque soit-elle ne peut disparaître comme cela.

Ce qui me dérange le plus est de ne pas savoir. J'ai beau avoir toute confiance en Lucius et Narcissa, ils me cachent quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui pourrait aider Harry dans sa bataille contre Tom. J'ai eu beau les convoquer, les menacer, les forcer à avaler du Véritasérum, ils m'ont rien lâché et quand je me suis plains auprès de Severus de ma malchance, il a sourit et a dit que tous les Malfoy résistaient, aisément, au Véritasérum. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas obligé Tonks d'aller en voler au laboratoire des Aurors. C'était une évidente perte de temps. Je veux juste, sapristouille, savoir si cela peut nous être utile. Je veux juste une réponse. Un oui, un non. Un mot.

Lorsque j'ai vu que Swan Malfoy n'était pas là, j'ai pensé à une intronisation de Mangemort quelconque mais plus j'y ai réfléchi, plus je me suis dis qu'ils m'en auraient parlé. Quoique… La famille Malfoy est un clan puissant dont personne ne connaît les réels rouages. Bien sûr, il y a toujours eu des rumeurs mais c'est comme le clan Potter ou Black. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et ceux qui savaient préférer se taire.

Moi-même, en y repensant, je suis bien incapable de vous expliquer comment mon clan fonctionne. Il fonctionne, c'est tout. Et je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que cette affirmation qui me paraissait suffisante.

Les Malfoy ont tout de suite –enfin, après deux-trois ans passés au service de Tom- rejoint le parti de la Lumière. Ils ont fait de l'excellent travail. Membres de l'Ordre, officieusement. Mangemort officiellement. Des entrées partout, un silence d'or. Personne n'est au courant à part les adultes du clan. Des espions de rêves. Sans gadget, tout dans la finesse.

J'ai besoin d'eux plus qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Disons que leur aide précieuse fait que tout le monde a l'impression que j'ai une longueur d'avance et je ne fais rien pour contre-dire. Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que les gens aient l'impression que leur interlocuteur est énormément de pouvoir, plutôt que l'inverse. Je crois qu'on appelle cela la psychologie inversée.

Je dois absolument savoir ce qu'il se passe.

_**Pov Swan.**_

Parfois, l'attente est pire que la mort. Il faut supporter la vie d'une telle façon que l'on préfère mourir. Père m'a expliqué que Voldemort leur apprenait que le pire avant une attaque, c'est l'attente. Sûrement. Il rajoutait aussi que le pire, c'est lors de l'attaque. Ou plutôt l'après. Dans l'attaque, on est dans le feu de l'action et on ne s'arrête pas, on ne regarde pas mais après…. Après, on voit le carnage. La puanteur. La haine. La peur. Ca sent la mort, après un passage. Et il me disait toujours que c'est là qu'on voyait un humain d'un Mangemort. Un vivant d'un mort. Il me racontait qu'il vomissait souvent, toujours. Qu'il était obligé d'empêcher certains souvenirs de le hanter. Qu'il les enfermait. J'admire mon père. Je n'ai jamais su faire cela.

J'ai passé une semaine en infiltration. La pure mission d'espionnage classique. Savoir quand X couchait, quand il allait travailler, quand il revenait. Ses horaires. Les activités de Y. Des choses simples. Des choses faciles. Mais j'étais seule, j'avais froid, j'avais peur. J'étais loin de tout. De ma famille, de ma maison, de mes habitudes, de mes amis. Il paraît que la détresse n'a pas de couleurs mais on a oublié que la détresse n'a pas de sexe. J'étais terrifiée, j'étais en détresse, j'aurais voulu lancer des SOS. Mes amis m'auraient vu, ils ne m'auraient pas reconnue. Je me cachais, je n'existais que pour ma mission, qu'à travers elle.

Au bout de cette semaine, je savais tout, j'avais le droit à deux jours pour avoir un plan. Toute seule. On dit souvent qu'on s'habitue à la solitude. Celui qui dit ça est un menteur, qui a toujours été entouré. La solitude même pour un laps de temps, personne ne s'y habitue. Chacun porte son fardeau mais c'est plus facile de le porter à deux. J'avais un plan. Une semaine d'infiltration. Et une personne prévue pour tout foirer. Tout faire foirer. Les ordres étaient si simple, ils venaient de haut, ils n'aidaient en rien. « _Tuer X et Y. Deux semaines. Canterburry Castel._ » Sans rien. Deux prénoms, le temps donné, le lieu. Comme un petit « démerde toi, cocotte. » Mais je fais quoi ? J'invente des ordres ? Je ne les fais pas ? On m'avait pas prévenue de qui que ce soit, en plus. Alors, j'ai tout annulé. On m'a pas tapée sur les doigts. Deux jours de perdus. C'est ce qu'ils ont répété. « Vous avez perdu deux jours, tuez tout le monde, les ordres n'étaient pas clair ? » Non, on m'a demandée de tuer des adultes pas _ça_. Heureusement, personne ne m'avait vue.

J'ai recommencé, j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai tué. J'ai pris deux semaines. Plus une journée pour faire mon rapport. Et six heures pour qu'on me donne l'autorisation de revenir à Poudlard. Je suis couverte de sang, de leur sang. Et je marche direction Poudlard. Plus que six cent mètres.

_**Pov Neville.**_

Harry décide après s'être fait laminé par Ron de sortir faire le tour de Poudlard. Il est devenu un peu paranoïaque. Persuadé de voir des Mangemorts. On va se retrouver devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards comme par hasard.

Je suis triste pour Ginny. Elle est dans son dortoir et a envoyé une lettre à ses parents. Je sais que ça ne va servir à rien. C'est une fille, Ron est un garçon. Elle est petite, il est grand. Je n'ai pas de sœur alors je ne me pose pas la question si j'aurais fait comme Ron. C'est inutile. Je n'ai plus de parents, aussi. J'ai juste ma grand-mère. Et vous parleriez de choses d'adolescents à votre grand-mère, vous ? Moi non.

On se lève tous comme un homme. C'est bien ce que j'aime dans cette maison. Cette certaine solidarité. Dans l'action parce qu'en réalité, c'est souvent chacun pour soi et tous dans l'action. Si on va en guerre, la Maison sera une seule personne. Dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je crois qu'on est orgueilleux. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, je n'ai pas l'habitude de savoir qui je suis. C'est une perte de temps. Je crois être courageux mais de cela je n'en suis pas sûre. Je crois être doux, sensible mais je n'ai jamais testé mes deux qualités auprès des filles. Personne ne me regarde. Elles n'ont pas le temps à ça. C'est ce que grand-mère me dit quand parfois je me plains. Alors, je me tais et j'observe. J'ai souvent peur. Grand-mère dit qu'un homme qui a peur est deux fois plus averti qu'un homme sur de soi. Pour le nombre d'emmerdes que ça m'a apporté ma peur, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit vrai. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je suis terrifié par ma grand-mère Qu'elle m'abandonne. Comme mes parents. C'est bête, je sais, j'ai quinze ans mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Et d'avoir peur, ça me terrifie. On est pas sorti de la boîte de Pandore, là.

On sort de la Salle commune. Traînons. Ne faisons pas de bruit comme si on allait tuer des gens dans leur sommeil. J'ai peur. On se retrouve devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Et on voit de loin, la maison Serpentard qui arrive vers nous, comme un seul homme.

Si j'avais su, je serais resté dans la Salle commune comme cinq minutes plus tôt. Juste cinq minutes. Avant la nouvelle bataille Serpentard/Gryffondor.

_**Pov Pansy.**_

Nous sommes à peine sorti de notre Salle Commune que nous voyons une bande de Gryffondors ; il doit bien y en avoir une bonne trentaine. J'entends Potter s'exclamé « Vous voyez les Mangemorts sortent. » S'il savait comment je les acerbe ces gens, ces tueurs. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne que mon père m'avait violée pour m'aider à me construire. La bonne blague. C'était pile avant Poudlard.

J'étais sur mon lit. Je regardais mon père qui ne m'avait jamais regardée avant comme cela, avec fierté. J'étais heureuse. Il m'a demandée de m'allonger, je me suis exécutée. C'est mon père, je lui dois obéissance. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème que lorsqu'il a commencé à me caresser, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Ce n'était pas des caresses anodines, c'était des caresses sexuelles. J'étais engourdie. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, j'étais paralysée. C'était mon père. Il l'a fait, de façon rapide. J'ai hurlé de frayeur, de douleur, de peur. Il m'a laissée en plan, toute seule. Repliée sur moi-même. Il s'est rhabillé après qu'il m'est prise sans aucune douceur. Je ne l'ai pas regardé, j'étais renfermée sur moi. En position du fœtus. Je repensais à ce qu'il avait fait, à son sexe gluant, petit, rapiécé comme un verre de terre, à lui, me pénétrant en gigotant, comme un verre de terre. Depuis, je hais ça. Mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Personne n'a cherché à savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais rien dis à personne. Il y a juste Dray et Blaise qui sont au courant que mon père me frappe mais il a cessé depuis l'été dernier.

Je regarde Draco qui se tait, qui semble être seul. Je le connais, il va exploser. Je me rends compte qu'une partie des premières années est sortie… Les imprudents, à quoi ils pensent ? J'ai envi de crier mais je ne fais rien, j'ai envi de pleurer mais je ne fais rien, j'ai envi de me battre mais je ne fais rien. Je ne fais rien parce que je ne sais pas où je vais.

Les sixièmes et septièmes années nous ont rejoints. Il y a une masse compacte de personnes qui entoure notre « Prince », notre idole. On ne l'a pas pris parce qu'il était riche, beau ou parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Notre Prince est notre Prince parce qu'il est charismatique, qu'il est une tombe, qu'il est un roc, qu'il inspire la confiance et impose le respect. Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme j'aimerais un frère si j'en avais un. Théo se glisse à mes côtés et regarde la scène en tirant la tête. Il me passe le bras autour du cou et je souris. J'aime ses grandes mains sur mes épaules qui tentent de me protéger, de me rassurer, de me donner confiance en moi, de me dire où je dois aller.

Les Gryffondors se regardent entre eux, ils doivent se demander dans quel merdier ils se sont encore fourrés. Je regarde Potter, c'est lui leur leader. Il n'a pas été choisi, ni imposé, il a été leader parce qu'il était Survivant. On lui permet tout parce qu'il est le Survivant. On le félicite à cause du fait qu'il est le Survivant. Son seul mérite, c'est d'avoir eu une mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui ne soit pas lier à son statut de Survivant ? Rien. J'acerbe ce type pour cela. Il a tout sans qu'il ne fasse rien en échange, il a tout grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. Au lieu de vouer un culte à la mère, on voue un culte au fils. C'est stupide. J'admire la mère, j'arbore le fils. Tout le monde n'a pas des oreilles compatissantes à chaque petit problème.

Après mon déflorage par mon père, je n'ai rien eu sauf un « Comme cela, tu seras prête quand le Maître reviendra » de ce dernier et un « Pardon » de ma mère. C'était un poil trop tard.

Je regarde Draco. Et j'attends.

_**Pov Ron.**_

Je n'écume pas forcément de rage. Je suis juste dépité. Agacé que ma sœur ne me dise pas la vérité, ne me dise pas ce qui la tracasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux plus savoir. Je suis dans un couloir sombre, qui sent la tristesse, qui pue le chagrin. Parce que mon meilleur ami aussi génial qu'il soit a été assez stupide pour nous y emmener. Il ne veut pas se soigner. Il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Il part dans les nuages et réapparaît suffocant, les yeux plein de larmes. Je suis son ami et je veux être capable de soulager les rêves que Voldemort lui envoie. Je ne pense pas qu'à la nourriture, je m'y réfugie dedans. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture. Alors, je me réfugie dedans.

A Poudlard, le maître mot c'est la loi du plus fort. Je n'ai pas envi d'être fort encore moins d'être le plus fort, j'ai juste envi de pouvoir vivre ma vie selon mes envies et même si cela me tue de le reconnaître, j'admire _réellement_ la sœur de notre adorable fouine internationale. Bien qu'elle ne m'ai rien fait de particulier (à part me traiter de _pauvre_ mais j'ai l'habitude), je fais semblant de la détester. Parce qu'elle emmerde Harry et qu'il est mon meilleur pote alors on se solidarise. Au fond de moi, j'admire cette fille qui fait tout selon son avis, qui se fiche de ce que les autres pensent. Et puis, elle est belle et ça ne gâche rien. Elle est loin d'avoir la beauté quasi-parfaite de son frère mais elle dégage une assurance de soi, elle laisse flotter ses cheveux blonds au vent, les laissant s'emmêler. Lorsque son frère et elle ne se sont pas disputés, elle ne se maquille pas. Sinon… Elle aime le faire enrager, le faire verdir, le faire rougir, le faire rire. Lorsqu'elle rit, elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière et met parfois sa main devant. Pour cacher ses dents. Je l'ai observée durant les repas. Je crois bien qu'elle représente ce que je veux mais c'est une Malfoy et l'on ne se rapproche pas d'elle. Pas d'un coup.

Lorsque ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle était allée voir les Serpents. J'ai bouilli. Pas pour le fait en soi. Non juste parce que j'aurais voulu être capable de faire ce que ma sœur faisait. Oublier le nom de la personne et m'attacher à elle. Être capable de ne pas être bloqué, de ne pas m'arrêter par rapport au nom de la personne. Mais je ne peux pas, je suis Ronald Weasley. J'ai cinq frères et une sœur, mon père est fou des Moldus, ma mère est une mère Thérésa – un jour, Hermione l'avait comparée avec cette femme Moldue et c'est vrai -, je suis à Gryffondor comme toute ma famille, je n'ai rien à moi sauf ma capacité à faire rire les autres sans que je le veuille et à engloutir énormément de nourriture. Qui sui-je ? Moi. Quels sont mes défauts ? la principale ? être moi.

J'attends qu'Harry lance les hostilités. J'attends dans un silence pesant, fort, étouffant, horrible, froid, mortel, glacial. J'attends parce qu'il le faut. J'attends parce que je dois protéger mon ami. Parce que je suis Ronald Weasley. Je vois Harry ouvrir la bouche et se lancer. Sa voix fend la glace, la cisaille, la brise, la réduit en miette. Le temps d'une soirée, le temps d'une hostilité.

« Je ne comprends pas… enfin, je veux dire, je ne comprends pas sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Potter ?

-Que trouves-tu à ton cher Maître ? Je te pensais avec plus de fierté…

-Et si j'en ai aucune, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Rien. Je te dénoncerais juste comme je l'ai fait quand ta chère sœur est partie le rejoindre.

Je vois la Fouine frémir. Harry ne comprend pas qu'il s'aventure sur un terrain dangereux. Qu'on soit sorcier ou Moldu, sang-pur, sang-mêlé, cracmol ou juste fille de moldu, la famille a quelque chose de sacrer, de privilégier.

-D'ailleurs, elle est partie où celle là ? Elle est peut-être morte, tuée parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi… Quelle tristesse, hein ?

Les Gryffondors rigolent sous cette pique et je rigole avec eux.

-_Expelliarmus_, lance La Fouine.

C'est le début des hostilités. Et même si je me bats contre lui, je le comprends mais ça, ça, je ne lui dirais pas.

On répond, on s'égosille, on prend des coups. Et tout d'un coup, je vois cette petite blonde de Serpentard qui tente d'interrompre la bagarre entre La Fouine et Harry. Elle fait un croche-patte à Harry qui tombe. On cesse les hostilités immédiatement. Il est tombé et on se demande ce qu'il va se passer. Il la regarde, la fixe et veut la transpercer. Elle se contente d'être debout devant La Fouine qu'elle essaye de protéger malgré le fait qu'il fasse 7 têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle a des larmes plein ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux vénitiens sont relevés en un chignon.

-Ne touche plus à mon cousin. T'es qu'un méchant.

Elle dit ça avec sa façon fluette tandis qu'Harry la regarde avec étonnement. Tout comme moi, tout comme nous. On ne savait pas qu'il avait de la famille ici.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Malfoy autant que je sache…

-Et alors ? On t'a jamais appris qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le même nom pour être cousin ? T'es qu'un débile et après on dit que tu vas nous sauver… Pfff…

-C'est bon, t'es bien la cousine de La Fouine, toi.

Elle lui décoche un coup de pied dans le tibia, il grimace et lève la main.

-Ne la touche même pas sinon je te tue. Taouria, rentre dans la salle commune, tu devrais être au lit à cette heure-ci.

-Tu viendras me voir quand tu reviendras ?

Il lui promet, elle s'en va en courant et avec elle toute la maison jusqu'aux 4e années rentrent. Elle n'oublie pas de nous tirer la langue. Une fois le dernier disparu, Malfoy se retourne vers Harry et lui demande s'il a un quelconque souci. Et ils reprennent leurs coups tout comme nous.

On n'en voit pas le bout, c'est la guerre d'usure. On se bat pour on ne sait quoi, tout le monde crit, tout le monde hurle plus fort que l'autre mais personne n'écoute. Je commence à avoir faim. Je ne sais pas le nom de la personne contre qui je me bats et entre nous, je m'en fous. Ca ne changera pas notre vie, ça ne changera rien.

Je vois deux éclairs blonds à deux endroits différents. Et j'entends un cri « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ». Ce n'est pas un cri comme les autres, c'est un cri de souffrance alors entre nos cris de rage, ça fait tâche et on s'arrête.

Je crois voir un ange déchu. Un ange qui vient d'une guerre. Mais ce n'est pas un ange. Et on le sait tous parce qu'on la toute reconnue. Elle a ses longs cheveux blonds tâchés de boue et de sang. Ce flot rouge qui la tâche de partout, elle en a sur le visage, les mains, les vêtements. Elle est dans un état pitoyable. Elle voit son frère et se précipite sur lui. Elle ne pleure pas, elle se sert juste contre lui. Il fait un signe à un de ses deux gorilles. Les Serpentards se referment et les cinq derniers pointent leurs baguettes sur nous alors qu'on les regarde bouche bée. On n'a pas compris, on n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre.

_**Pov Draco.**_

Je ne comprends pas. J'essaye de la calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je l'ai emmenée dans ma chambre de Préfet pour qu'elle puisse tout me dire. Elle est sur mon lit en position de fœtus tandis que j'attends que ses habits arrivent. Je les prends, les arrache presque et referme la porte. Je regarde ma sœur. Que s'est-il passé ? Personne ne le sait. Mais je ne suis pas personne, je suis son frère et toute la différence est là.

Je la prends et l'emmène dans la salle de bains mais elle semble incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et me regarde puis me murmure d'enlever ses habits et de la doucher. J'hoche la tête en silence en ayant l'habitude lorsqu'elle revient bourrée à la maison. Je la soulève doucement, lui enlève ses hauts, dégraffe son soutien-gorge, lui retirant son pantalon et sa culotte. Elle est nue devant moi mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je la mets sous la douche. Fais couler un bain. Je lui frotte le dos, lui enlevant toutes les impuretés.

-Arrête de frotter, y'a plus rien.

-Comme tu veux.

Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, si mes parents sont au courant, ce qu'ils en pensent, ce que je dois faire, comment je dois réagir. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête pendant que je sèche ma sœur. Je la serre fort dans mes bras, l'habille, la fait sortir de la salle de bain.

Je la dépose sur mon lit et m'installe contre elle. Je la regarde et lui demande de m'expliquer ce qu'elle a fait, elle me répond d'une voix rauque, une voix que je n'ai pas entendu depuis… depuis jamais en fait. C'est la première fois que je l'entends et j'ai le cœur serré rien que de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas pour qu'elle ne soit plus comme avant. Mais il ne faut pas que je pense, il ne faut pas que j'invente, il faut que j'attende de savoir.

Elle me regarde et me dis en faisant un demi sourire « Pose ta question, tu en meurs d'envie ». Si elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'une question que j'ai envi de lui poser mais une multitude mais je me retiens, je retiens le flot qui s'apprête à se déverser. Je suis comme un barrage face à un fleuve en cru, je retiens, je retiens, je résiste, je résiste pour ne pas céder. Je ne cède pas, je lui demande juste si elle veut m'expliquer, me raconter, se confier à moi pour que je prenne ses peines et que je les enlève.

Elle murmure un sort et la Pensine apparaît. « _Memoria _» dit-elle. Un flot d'images se déverse dedans. J'ai compris. Je cherche une potion sans rêve et la lui donne et pendant qu'elle dort, je fais un saut dedans, un saut dans le passé, un saut dans ce qu'elle a vécu. Juste un petit bond pour tant d'horreurs.

Ce que je vois est indescriptible.

_**Pov de Vous-Savez-Qui (ou si vous ne savez pas Voldemort).**_

J'ai la rage de la victoire. Je regarde mes fidèles Mangemorts, m'attardant sur certains. Tous attendent, je le sais, que je dise un mot, que je fasse un pas. Il n'en sera rien. Je veux voir leur réaction, sentir leur peur et, enfin, les voir frémir, les voir frémir.

Je me retourne et fais virevolter ma cape. Je m'assieds sur mon siège en pierre. Je caresse distraitement Naguini. Je me repose. J'attends. Je darde mon regard sur quelques un d'entre eux pour que l'espace d'un instant, ils pensent que la fin est proche, que la mort est là.

« Comme vous le savez, mes fidèles Mangemorts, deux des nôtres sont morts de façon barbare cette nuit… »

Je discoure, je discoure et je me lasse moi-même. Il me faut un exemple alors je prends le plus proche.

« Endoloris. » « Sectumsempra » « Endoloris ».

J'enchaîne. Je les congédis mais rappelle Bellatrix.

« Dis-donc, jusqu'où tu irais pour ton Maître, Bellatrix ? »

_**Pov de Ginny.**_

Je reçois deux courriers. La Gazette et une lettre qui a été apportée par un hibou grand-duc. J'ouvre la Gazette et tombe sur les gros titres.

_**UNE FAMILLE DE MANGEMORTS SAUVAGEMENT ASSASSINES.**_

_De notre correspondant dans le Kent._

_Hier, en fin d'après-midi, les Aurors ont fait une sombre découverte à Canterburry, dans le Kent. Prévenus par le voisin, ils sont entrés dans le Manoir des Lovyther pour découvrir un spectacle qui frisait l'horreur. _

_En effet, gisait le patriarche de la famille Marcus Lovyther, 36 ans, son épouse Diane Lovyther, 33 ans, et leur fils unique âgé seulement de quelques mois. _

_« Ils baignaient dans leur sang qui coagulaient. La mort retombe à quelques heures ou quelques jours. Nos Aurors spécialistes vont le déterminer »._

_La scène de crime a été organisée de façon méticuleuse : « Rien a été laissé au hasard », rapporte le chef de l'escadron. _

_Quelle n'a pas été la surprise lorsqu'ils ont vu la Marque de Vous-Savez-Qui sur les bras du couple. « On a découvert la Marque des Ténèbres sur leurs bras. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un couple de Mangemorts. Nous mènerons notre enquête pour savoir pourquoi des couples de Mangemorts sont assassinés. Pourquoi et par qui. »_

_Le détail le plus troublant a été l'assassinat du bambin : « on lui a tracé la marque des ténèbres sur le visage avec le sang de ses parents. » du sang ? « Ils ont été assassinés à la manière Moldue : avec des couteaux et, visiblement, le couple a été torturé »_

_Des photos sont disponibles en p.4. Attention, ces photos sont choquantes ! _

Je détourne les yeux des photos qui ont été atroces. Bordel, l'enfant n'avait que six mois ! Mangemort ou pas, ce n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant. L'innocence mais bon, un fils de Mangemorts, alors…

J'ouvre la lettre et remarque le cachet qui provient de la famille de Swan.

_« Ma chère Ginny,_

_Permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de ton amie, Swan Malfoy. _

_Elle m'a énormément parlé de toi et souhaiterait t'inviter pour les vacances de Noël. _

_Je souhaite que tu en parles à tes parents si tu veux bien venir passer au Manoir les fêtes de fin d'année. _

_J'espère, vivement, te voir à la gare et te prendre pour te chouchouter durant les quinze jours ! _

_Bien à toi, _

_Narcissa Malfoy »_

Je jette un coup d'œil à Swan. Je ne pensais pas. Je n'imaginais pas. Elle me fait un coucou et je lui montre la lettre, elle me regarde et me demande ce que je vais faire. Je prends un parchemin et griffonne quelques mots à destination de mes parents.

Elle vient de revenir mais je la sens fatiguée, elle m'en parlera si elle en a envi. Je suis son amie.

_**Pov de Mme Weasley.**_

Je reçois la lettre de ma fille. De ma seule fille. De ma petite dernière. Elle me demande si elle peut passer les vacances loin de nous, loin de chez elle. Je déglutis lorsque je vois le nom de la personne. De la famille. Des Malfoy. Qu'ont-ils fait ? Que vont-ils faire à ma toute petite ?

Je regarde mon mari qui a une ride sur le front. Une ride qui vient de rejoindre les nombreuses autres. On contacte Dumbledore via la cheminette.

« Monsieur, monsieur…

-Qu'y a-t-il, Molly ?

- Les Malfoy ont invité Ginny à passer les fêtes avec eux, je réponds quoi ?

-Vous pouvez y aller sans crainte, Molly. Ils ne feront rien à Ginny.

-Mais si…

-Non, sinon on les accuserait facilement. Ce ne sont pas des imbéciles. Ils ne feront rien. Laissez Ginny passer des bons moments avec ses amis et peut-être, peut-être, cela veut dire que les Malfoy sont prêts à nous rejoindre…

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui »

On part. On se regarde avec Arthur et je griffonne quelques mots.

_**Pov de Dean Thomas. **_

Ginny reçoit une lettre et pousse un cri. On dirait un cri de victoire. La fille la plus bandante de tout Poudlard approche. Elles se regardent et se mettent à sauter.

Ron demande ce qu'il se passe et la sœur de Malfoy répond :

-Y'a que ta sœur vient au Manoir pour Noël.

-QUOIIIIII ?!, hurle ce dernier.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Commentaire de l'auteur :**

**Donc, je vais expliquer mes choix, super rapidement et faire un résumé des couples (sinon c'est le bordel).**

**Alors : Pansy n'est pas une cruche, ne sera pas une cruche. C'est une fille forte et c'est une victime de la vie. C'est une martyre de ma fiction. Pansy Parkinson/Théodore Nott.**

**Ron est amoureux, enfin, il ressent de l'envi par rapport à Swan qui, elle, se cache. Donc, ça sera le 1****e**** couple de ma fiction, je préviens ! Ron Weasley/Swan Malfoy.**

**Draco ne se sait pas homo donc ça va coincer mais y'aura des surprises =P HP/DM POWAAA ! **

**J'ai changé le résumé de ma fic, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Review ? **


End file.
